Jen-Nova
by Aburg76
Summary: The first Freezing and Final Fantasy 7 crossover SOLDIER, Pandora two types of genetic modification done to create super soldiers to combat enemies. what happens if Hojo was experimenting with certain dimension travel technology and was able to get an Infant Kazuya. More importantly what happens when Kazuya is able to return ten years Later during the 8th Nova clash?
1. Prologue

**I had this idea for quite some time but I was really surprised to see the prologue go over 7000 words also I did notice that they weren't any Freezing an FFVII crossover so I just had to write this I hope you enjoy**

* * *

"_Poor little Sephiroth. You've actually met your mother. You've only been told her name, no? I don't know what images you've conjured up in your head was excavated from a two-thousand-year-old rock layer, She's a monster. Sephiroth I need your help my body is continuing to degrade. SOLDIER first class Sephiroth. Jenova Project G gave birth to Angeal and monsters like myself, Jenova project S_" -Genesis explains the Jenova Projecct to Sephiroth inciting the Nibilheim incident

* * *

Gengo Aoi was baffled. This was a rare incident as he was a man who was always on guard and kept his opponents constantly guessing. Short of a few moments ago his latest grandchild who was to be named Kazuya had been about to be born. Due to the certain circumstances of the infant he was required to be moved to the womb of one of the legendary Pandora who would be able to carry him into infancy that almost five months ago. Now on the third of April he was to be born but for some reason something happened.

What it was even he Gengo Aoi the lead researcher on the Nova couldn't understand. He knew a tiny bit about inter-demsional travel but he didn't understand what had happened when his grandson was born. "_I know its not in their style but did the Nova kidnap him_?" he thought as he recalled the feeds he was getting. "_no its not them they would have attacked if that was the case, but then the ramifications of not it not being the Nova are dangerous_" the greying man clenched his fist in an unusual display of emotion. "_My son Ryuuichi was there so he might have seen something that I did not_" sighing Gengo Aoi thought "_though how am I going to explain this to my daughter-in-law?_"

Surveyinng the wreckage of the delivery room that his 'half-sister' Cassandra was in Ryuuichi Aoi stood in disbelief and shock. "_what in the world happened? Was it the Nova?_" he thought.

Clutching him was his wife Orie Aoi "what happened to Kazuya?" she asked.

Staring at the wreckage and at his mute half sister who seemed to have a tear trailing down her cheek Ryuuichi answered. "I think, I think that something has taken him away from us" he said remembering the bright flash of greenish light that seemed to envelope the room.

His already unstable and insecure wife began to wail on him as his father arrived. "I believe that something extremely confusing has occurred" Gengo stated.

"what do you mean confusing?" Orie wailed. "you don't know you've stolen my son from me" she yelled accusingly at her father-in-law.

Gengo seemed to be able to maintain calm and composed. "on the contrary I have not" he answered "you can say that I am to baffled at what has occurred."

"what do you mean" Ryuuichi asked as he comforted his distressed wife.

Gengo sighed "if you really want to know what happened is something similar to the readings when a Nova 'forms' in a better term is transported here" he answered.

"Ryuuichi was shocked "the Nova have taken him" he asked in disbelief.

"sadly no" his father answered "I said it was similar to the Nova not that it was them"

"then what does that mean exactly?" Ryuuichi asked the possibilities overwhelming his mind.

"it means that either that someone is on this earth here was able to replicate the form of transport the nova use and has used it to try to humble me or" he paused to get his son's and daughter-in-law's attention "or it could mean that something else out there has grabbed him though I don't know why" Gengo answered. Looking at the wreckage Gengo added "though I have a feeling that this might have been a just test run of it." he then gestured to the wreckage "this destruction seemed unintentional. The way it looks is as though a blind man is wandering around not knowing where he is or what he is doing for that matter. It is clumsy and imperfect."

"so that means, that" Ryuuichi began before Gengo cut him off.

"the ramifications of such a thing occurring are too great, imagine what the rest of the world would do or more importantly Chevalier?" Gengo asked.

"so what your saying is" Ryuuichi stated beginning to understand.

"yes apart from within these walls, tell no one and I mean no one about what really happened" Gengo Aoi answered with a stern look on his face that left no arguments.

* * *

**Gaia, Midgar, Shinra, science division, Hojo's Lab**

"it seems that the late professor Ghast's dimension theories and work was correct" an average sized man with round glasses and long hair tied back into a ponytail to prevent it from getting in his face stated surveying the results of his latest experiment. "Although it was quite messy just going with his base work itself was good enough to extract something" looking at the scans Hojo saw what had been delivered, "interesting though what was brought through was small, it has amazing readings, turning to one of his assistants he ordered "you go and bring me the results"

To the assistants credit he was able to answer Doctor Hojo without stuttering at the man's insanity and went inside the chamber to follow his instructions, he came back a minute or two later holding a bundle in his hands carefully and delicately "Doctor, I don't know whether you are going to be pleased with this" he stated.

"what do you mean?" Hojo snapped impatient while he could appreciate the delicacy that his attendant was holding the 'results' he did not fully understand why.

"well" his attendant began "I think its better if you saw it" he sighed before handing it to Hojo being very gentle and delicate about it.

Hojo in comparison snatched the bundle away rather unceremoniously and looked at it confused. "what in the name of Gaia?" he asked rhetorically. "how in the world is there a human infant in my arm?" he shouted. "the scans did not recognise the lifeforms we brought as human" Hojo stated before it struck him, "no the scans recognised it as barely human" he though as a devious smile formed on his lips "well then" Hojo stated "let's see what makes you tick"

Several hours later the infant was in a large tube being bathed in Mako fluid "yes this is very interesting indeed" Hojo stated as he surveyed the infant floating in Mako making notes.

"the president would like to know what you find so interesting" a male voice rang out.

Turning his head irritably Hojo was greeted with a sight he would rather not see "Veld" he greeted the director of the TURK. "inform the president that I have made a new breakthrough and tell him I require a batch of S-cells immediately" Hojo ordered.

"I take it that infant that appears to be newborn is what you find so fascinating" Veld stated. "and didn't you already have some in your equipment?" he asked

Looking at the TURK annoyed Hojo answered "yes to minds like Hollanders they wouldn't be able to comprehend the breakthrough I have made here, also to answer you question yes I did I need more, you see this boys body tissue is made up of something unique, It absorbed and assimilated the Mako I injected into him, also it is capable of assimilating the S-cells to an extraordinary length, if my theory is correct this child will become stronger the Sephiroth ever can be" Hojo stated.

Veld was taken aback from his statement. Sephiroth and project S it had been decided was to be used for SHINRA to create its own elite military force, this force had been decided to be called SOLDIER. According to Hojo's and Hollander's theories the products of both project S and project G were stronger and developed better than the regular SOLDIER. Already Sephiroth had begun to outshine the rest even though he was barely ten years old at the most. For Hojo to say that this child would become stronger than Sephiroth could ever be was a big statement indeed. "Are you a certain?" Veld asked thinking that Hojo had finally lost it.

"not in the least" Hojo answered as he brought up the scans "you see here if he is able to assimilate the Jenova cells his will be developing 2.5 times faster than the average human physically but the tissue that he is made out of is designed to make sure that you maintain your prime." he explained a mad look in his eye.

"so are you telling me that in ten years time he will be a child in an adults body" Veld asked somewhat confused.

"no" Hojo snapped. "it appears that the specimen is capable of absorbing knowledge at an even faster rate" Hojo explained. "also from what I have seen if he will only continue to grow stronger, he may not age past the prime of life but he will be constantly growing stronger" Hojo exclaimed with a mad look.

Veld began to slowly back away "I think I will inform the president of what you desire" the Director of TURK stated before he made his retreat.

Looking up at the child Hojo smiled "my boy you hold so much promise yet you don't even have a name for yourself forget about the project's" Hojo stated before his look became serious again. "yes I believe that would be a good name" he muttered to himself "a good contrast to Sephiroth"

* * *

**Five years later**

"is there a reason you are feeing unusually glum today" Angeal asked his friend Sephiroth since he noticed that his friend seemed unusually withdrawn from even him and Genesis.

"unfortunately so" his fellow first responded.

"is it about your brother?" Angeal asked concerned for both Sephiroth and his sibling.

"he had" Sephiroth began but paused wondering how to best put it "he had another episode" Sephiroth finished.

"that is not good, this would make it the fourth one this year" Angeal stated the youth crossing his arms and frowning. "do you believe Hojo will have him confined" Angeal asked.

"I don't know" Sephiroth answered "but I wouldn't put it past the president to do something like that."

"what where they thinking putting a child on the front line in Wutai?" Angeal asked slamming his fist against the wall.

"apparently our president forgot that while he has physically mature to twelve years he has only lived through five" Sephiroth answered. "even Hojo said that it was still too early and that he needed another year or two, it is one of the rare times I find myself agreeing with the bastard"

"you agreeing with Hojo huh the world really must be coming to an end" a new voice rang out. "on a seond note you two did see the devastation that Kuro wrecked upon the Wutai ninja's ranks when he fought so it is not hard to imagine why the president wanted him in the field."

"Genesis" Angeal greeted the newcomer. "what took you so long?" the bulky first asked.

"you are unusually late late" Sephiroth pointed out.

The auburn haired youth chuckled "I believe that the term is fashionably late. To answer your question Angeal I just ran into Sephiroth's brother Kuro it seems as though he has calmed down a bit" Genesis answered. "poor boy I have no idea how he does it but his powers make a mastered Graviga materia look like a joke" he stated. "I wonder if he could teach me? After all he does keep you on your toes" Genesis mused as he glanced at Sephiroth.

"did you get caught up in it?" Angeal asked concerned.

"fear not" Genesis replied "I was not foolish enough to go near Kuro when he is like that unlike a certain white haired SOLDIER we know."

"that was not humorous" Sephiroth replied.

"it wasn't then you have my apologies" Genesis said. "on the other hand Kuro seems to be able to handle his episodes a lot better than before."

Sephiroth looked into Genesis's mako eyes with his own emerald Green catlike eyes, a trait only him and his brother shared in common "you think so" he asked.

"of course" Genesis answered. "do you think that I would lie about his condition?" he stated a bit outraged.

Sephiroth had to admit it Genesis may have a peculiar way of dealing with things but he was fond of Kuro like all of them were. "so how was he?" he asked.

Genesis smirked. "_infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess we seek it thus and take to the skies_" he quoted.

"LOVELESS isn't an answer" Sephiroth stated.

"ah but there is where you are 'wrong my friend'" Genesis replied.

Angeal resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the second reference Genesis had just made "please I believe Sephiroth may just die of boredom is you explain to him again how people could interpret his answer" Angeal stated. "in short you are unsure of how he will be later on but you believe that Kuro will be able to overcome it" Angeal summarised.

"well that is putting it very and I mean very bluntly but yes" Genesis answered "yes I do believe that is so."

"Hopefully you're right" Sephiroth stated. "Kuro's existence has always been special, perhaps even more special than my own" the silver haired first mused, before abbruptly putting up his hand and hushing Genesis before the latter was about to speak "if you quote LOVELESS one more time forget about what Angeal has told you for I will be the who will kill you" Sephiroth stated before adding "with honour" he added with a rare smile and good humour getting laughs from his two friends and fellow firsts.

* * *

**Five years later**, several hours after the incident in the SOLDIER training room with Genesis

"Brother do you think he will be right" a tall looking man with black hair and emerald cat like eyes asked. He was in the standard SOLDIER first class uniform with a tattered hooded black cloak over it and wielded a deadly looking scythe in his hand which he kept playing with showing that he was concerned

Sephiroth turned to look at his brother before responding "I am not Kuro sure they say that the wound is refusing to heal" the white haired General of SOLDER answered.

Kuro cocked his head to one side before answering "that is bad" he paused to crouch on a sofa "did they accept your offer for a blood donor" Kuro asked.

"sadly they did not, nor did they accept yours" Sephiroth answered. "apparently it was not compatible" he added.

"my guess he went to Hollander not Hojo" Kuro asked the silence he received from Sephiroth was all the answer he needed "I guess I was right" anyone's relationship with Hollander would have been comparable to that of the relationship between a child and a dentist but Hojo was another special kind of nasty all on his own. "a pity Hojo would have been able to solve this dilemma" Kuro stated.

Sephiroth sighed while his brother was dear to him Kuro had all the subtlety of a rock even Angeal and his ''puppy' could be more circumspect than him which was an achievement. "perhaps but would you go to Hojo for help? and would he just do what was needed of him? Or would he take the opportunity that you have presented him to test some of his theories of other work?" Sephiroth asked.

"We both know the answer to that question but the fact still remains somewhere along the line your problem will be fixed" Kuro stated.

Sephiroth smiled at his brother. For all of Kuro's skill and intelligence he was still a child and for good reason he was literally ten years old. Though something didn't add up for Sephiroth. Kuro's mother he had been told was his that is why they were brothers but for Some reason Kuro had always asked him if he had know their 'mother' Sephiroth had a very early memory being told that his mothers name was Jenova and that she had died giving birth to him but Kuro had been told that he had been abandoned by her, was it possible that this woman named Jenova was not their mother? Sephiroth had asked himself this question on plenty of occasion but for some reason he had never been able to understand why he couldn't except it. He had even shared his thoughts with Kuro who had told Sephiroth that probably their mother didn't want either of them or that they had been taken away from her by SHINRA and that he believed the latter. Sephiroth to found the latter about them being taken more appealing. "Somewhere along the line it will be fixed I guess you're right but remember it is only somewhere along the line and not immediately" Sephiroth told him.

"yeah brother you're right" Kuro agreed "it seems I've got to go fix a problem in this remote town called Nibelheim" he sated as he got up.

"what is going on there?" Sephirtoh asked.

"Apparently their Mako reactor has been damaged and is in need of a repair" Kuro answered.

"And this warrants the attention of SOLDIERS Black Reaper how?" Sephiroth asked.

"apparently there is a nest of dragons there that is the cause of it" Kuro explained.

"trying to change your name to dragon slayer?" Sephiroth teased.

"wouldn't you like to know" Kuro responded in good humour. His title was the result of his exploits during Wutai and his favoured choice of weapon. It was not a name the he relished nor was it one that he revived it was simply something that happened around him when he went into combat. Sighing to himself Kuro thought "_I hope that this is not as troublesome as the last assignment_"

* * *

**At Mount Nibel**

Kuro sighed as he destroyed the last of the dragons they were hardly worth the effort just one strike ad they die "well now I have to go to the reactor best ask one of the locals" he thought aloud. Kuro was someone that did no desire to interact with others for prolonged periods of time, his training had seen to that. Luckily for him on his way into the small backwater town he spotted a spiky haired blond youth alone. Walking up to him he asked. "do you know where the Mako reactor here is?"

The chocobo head seemed to leap out of his skin perhaps Kuro's ability to remain unnoticeable was some inconvenient "uh yes sir" the youth mumbled. It was clear the Kuro intimidated him.

"can you take me there?" Kuro asked trying to sound friendly and not more intimidating than Sephiroth which Angeal had told him once.

"uh" the blonde paused "yes" he finally answered.

The youth then led him up the mountain to which Kuro thought "_great I just went up there and I didn't realise the Mako reactor was there_"

As they were walking it seems that the youth had picked up the courage to speak. "so are you" he said pausing before he finished "are you really SOLDIER's Black Reaper?" he asked.

"you could say I am though I rally dislike being called that" Kuro answered. "if you want to call me something call me Kuro that is my name after all"

"uh okay" the youth answered. Obviously disturbed by the SOLDIER's informality.

"what did you expect me to be like kid?" Kuro asked with a bit of a laugh from what he could see this kid was at least five years older than him "did you expect me too be like my older brother Sephiroth" Kuro suggested since people thought that Sephiroth's personality was the norm for SOLDIER.

"uh yes" the Youth responded afraid that he was insulting the SOLDIER first class.

"just relax a bit" Kuro suggested to him "I can be like my brother if you like but I'd rather not being so professional all the time tends to be a bit of a headache to do it all the time" he explained "by the way" what's your name Kuro asked.

The chocobo head seemed to bee surprised at this "uh cloud sir" he responded.

"Cloud?" Kuro stated motioning on for the kid to say his surname.

"Strife sir" Cloud answered. "Cloud Strife."

"Cloud Strife huh?" Kuro asked rhetorically noticing a look in the youth's eyes "I take it your life has so far suited your name well your last at least" he stated. The chocobo headed youth also known as Cloud Strife seemed to be reluctant to answer this and Kuro left it at that. If it was a past that he would rather not share why should he press the issue any further.

When they had reached the Mako reactor Kuro turned to cloud and stated. "you better come inside with me, kid as you know its not safe out here."

"but isn't this place for SHINRA employee's only?" Cloud asked confused.

"there are no camera's there and besides Spiky its not like I am going to tell the higher ups that I brought a youth along with me" Kuro answered.

"are you sure?" Cloud did seem a bit hesitant.

Kuro smiled behind his skull styled visor "come one Strife where's your sense of adventure, if you wan to join SOLDIER you will need some spirit" he said.

"but I never mentioned" Cloud began.

"you have that look in your eye I've seen it before" Kuro answered.

"what look Sir?" Cloud asked "I mean Kuro" he quickly amended.

"just come on we're burning daylight here" Kuro stated before forcibly dragging cloud inside with him inside the reactor.

Once inside the two proceeded to find the disturbance and deal with it things seemed to be pretty laid back and Kuro was hoping that they would be able to make it back to Nibelheim before dark. _"almost done now I can get back to Midgar and get an update on how Genesis is going_" he thought.

"J-E-N-O-V-A, Jenova" Cloud stated catching the reapers attention.

"what did you say?" Kuro asked looking directly at the spiky haired youth. "_did he just say my mothers name?_"

Cloud appeared to be reading something on a wall with a door attached to it "Jenova, it says that here" he stated. "is there something wrong?" he asked confused.

"that was my mothers name" Kuro stated before viewing the entrance to the place.

"it seems to be sealed" Cloud stated.

"not for much longer, I thin they'll let us in if we knock politely" Kuro joked as he comically wound his arm up and smashed his fist caving in the metal doorway.

"how come there isn't any alarms going off?"Cloud asked a bit frightened at what just happened.

"even if they SHINRA is most probably going to take a few hours to get here" Kuro stated as he walked in and gestured at for the youth to follow "its better to stay close" he explained.

A little hesitant Cloud nodded and walked in with him. "What is this place?" he asked a bit frightened.

"I don't know I just have a feeling" Kuro answered.

"a feeling, what are you talking about?" Cloud asked confused.

"that something is drawing me here do you feel it?" Kuro responded.

The spiky haired blonde shook his head "I am only getting the feeling that we should get away from this place it is starting to creep me out" he answered.

"that is perfectly understandable" Kuro agreed as they pressed on.

Eventually they came eventually they came to a type of doll stylised as an angel with a sign reading Jenova at it "is that your ma?" Cloud asked.

"I'm not sure" Kuro answered before walking up the massive cables. Regarding it he said "it seems as though this is only the doorway" he stated before delicately removing the doll like contraption. There was a hissing of gears, there seemed to be movement and a human sized tube was revealed. "No!" Kuro gasped as he fell to his knees at the sight he saw.

Cloud seemingly worried at what caused the first such despair climbed up and beheld what could be called a monstrosity. It had grey skin and had a vaguely feminine appearance it shared some similar facial features with the silver general of SOLDIER. It had red glowing eyes. It had something that looked like an oversized heart at its feet with with several tube like extensions coming out from it connecting to various places of its body, on its back it has several appendages as well as a few wing like protrusions. "what is that?" Cloud asked stunned and terrified.

"My mother as well as Sephirtoh's" Kuro answered his voice barely a whisper. "I had always known" he stared "I had always known ever since I was a child that I was different, even to Sephiroth" Kuro answered his voice trembling. "But this" he hissed "but this is not what I meant." Kuro felt as though something was trying to influence his mind pulling strings and poking needles in his very brain. His gravity powers and ability to freeze anything started to act up as his usually kept in check emotions rushed to the fore. "Mother why?" he asked "why did you abandon your sons?" his left hand clutching his scythe unimaginatively named 'the goddesses gift' by Genesis was trembling with barely controlled rage. "Why do you only want us now" he demanded his voice a roar. The tension he was creating started to crack the glass like substance of the tube. "No mother" Kuro stated his emerald feline eyes hardening with a dangerous glow. "I will not for give you" he stated before raising his right hand before flexing it straight and sending his 'mother into oblivion or to be more specific reduced to a stain of blood.

"uh Kuro" Cloud asked as he was pinned to the floor.

Immediately Kuro restrained himself reducing his powers output and allowing Cloud to move freely again also removing the pressure that was crushing the youth. "sorry about that" he apologised.

What Kuro was going to say next was cut off by a mechanical voice "Warning" it stated "please evacuate all personnel only twenty seconds until safety measures are activated."

Not missing a beat Kuro scooped up Cloud and dashed madly at top speed, he had almost made it when he was engulfed by a Mako like explosion covering Cloud protectively he whispered to the Blonde "you would have made fine SOLDIER" he said hoping to comfort Cloud as the two were engulfed by the light.

* * *

When Cloud came to he found himself bound and in a dark room sitting at a table he hear whispers which meant that someone else was in there with him "We've only just been able to make him fully concious I say we let him rest for a few hours more" a Voice said in a hushed tone.

"No" another hushed but firm voice stated "we need answer since he was the only living being on Mount Nibel he is the only possible witness"

"look he is wake now good luck Director"

"alright I will question him now" the one called Director stated before he walked down and sat at the other end of the table "Mr Strife I presume, My Name is Veld and I am the Director of the TURKs" he introduced himself "You may wonder why you are here" he stated. "The answer to that is that we found you unconscious and severely damaged by exposure to a high concentration of Mako it is a miracle you survived and that is why we need you to answer a few questions."

Cloud not fully aware asked "where is Kuro?"

"Kuro? Who is he? Veld asked.

"tall man, massive scythe skeleton style visor" Cloud described slurring his words unable to full concentrate.

"Commander Kuro was with you where is he?" Veld asked concerned.

"Jenova, Kuro, Reactor, Mother, explosion, protect, SOLDIER" was all Cloud managed to say before he passed out.

"well I did tell you that we should've have waited" the second voice said.

Veld made a disapproving noise "it appears you were right Tseng" he answered.

* * *

Kuro opened his eyes immediately to behold a scene like none other there were children who had not even finished their teen years lying dead strewn mutilated across the ground, It is bitterly cold and there is snow everywhere that has been stained with blood. Finally his emerald eyes were drawn to the shadows looming over him several white gigantic figures appeared to be towering over him.

They were white and blue not to mention the fact that they were over ten stories high "well it is bigger than a Midgar Zolom, hopefully it will be more fun" he muttered to himself. Cloud was nowhere to be seen but that wasn't an immediate concern.

"what are you doing here? You should get out of here its not safe" a Female voice rang out to Kuro as he walked closer towards the white creatures.

"I have no idea why I'm here" Kuro answered honestly not bothering to look back as he continued advanced.

One of the white creatures apparently noticed him and moved its arms firing blade like projectiles in his general area. "look out" another voice rang out. Kuro for his part was undaunted raising his free hand he cast a barrier spell with his mastered materia. All of the projectiles seemingly fell to the ground harmlessly.

"_It seems that __the __centre __of its torso__ resonates whenever it is using its power_" Kuro observed. "_I theorise that if I was to destroy that centre I would be able to destroy it_" Kuro then leapt up and in a burst of speed too fast for the human eye to follow he attacked all four of the white beings.

Elize Schmitz's had never been at a loss for words more so than now. They had been losing the 8th Nova clash until a figure dressed in what seemed to be a tattered black cloak wielding what appeared to be a scythe came and single-handedly changed the course of their current engagement by killing four R-type Nova in less than an instant and was currently advancing on the new unidentified Nova that had been causing the Pandora's and limiters so much trouble. "what is he?" she asked herself.

"Elize-senpai, what is going on? I heard that several of the R type Nova's were just taken down" her friend Kazuha asked as she arrived to confront the unidentified Nova.

"Kazuha I think you may want to look there" Elize pointed. "that's the thing that destroyed the Nova" she explained.

"who is that" Kazuha asked. For some reason she found that despite its appearance something about the figure that resembled the grim reaper was familiar to her. Kazuha had only felt like this when she was either around her father or her aunt. "_what is this being and who is it? And why do I feel as though I we have met before?_" she asked herself. Asking herself back to the real world now was not the time to think about such things. It was a Nova clash now was the time to act.

Turing to one of the other Pandora's she said "Yumi-sempai to be able to get close and be able to attack that unidentified Nova we need to double our speed and put ourselves on the same time access as it" she explained earning gasps.

Yumi-Mi-Kim nodded before saying "how are we supposed to do that, all of us here are all but dead?" she asked.

Before Kazuha could respond however one of their Limiters still left alive shouted out "Sempai the Unidentified Nova is about to attack"

They all turned and readied themselves. The unidentified Nova seemed to be using its core as a power source so the it could use some sort of blast as it fired all the Pandora's took the surviving limiters and leapt out of the way it would be going.

"hey you watch out" Yumi shouted at the mysterious figure who had taken down the R-type Nova's just before. If the figure had heard her Yumi did not know as it simply raised a gloved hand at the oncoming attack.

All those present watched in shock and fascination as the blast stopped directly in front of its hand as it kept walking pushing it back

The Nova on its end was very confused and unknown entity had just appeared in a similar style its own and had in the course of five minutes of this worlds time had single handedly changed the course of the battler. The Nova then tried to communicate with this new being that it identified as male. It asked why it was here and why was it defending those humans since the Nova was unable to recognise it as one, obviously he was not one.

The response it received was as such "am I a human being?" The man no the boy the Nova confirmed responded. "regardless of whether I am human or if I am just a monster, I must maintain my pride and No matter what happens I must also protect my honour as SOLDIER"

This was his reply before he sprung into the Nova could appreciate the nobility of it. Deciding that he needed to be captured and not destroyed the Nova activated its freezing. To its surprise the figure remained unaffected and lept onto its torso. Using his scythe to maintain his hold on its torso and attack its core he said "all that awaits you is a sombre morrow, no matter where the winds may blow" was what he cryptically said before he his fist penetrated the torso and unleashed a fire attack inside of it destroying the core. And sending the Nova into oblivion's grasp.

Looking at his handiwork Kuro made a disapproving noise "too messy I should've avoided making the collateral damage" he chided himself. Taking off his helmet he shook his head and got a good feel of the cold breeze "ah this is just like the Northern Wastes" he said smiling. Kuro then noticed the other people who had been here. "Yes how can I help for you?" he asked a little cheerfully as if he hadn't laid waste to foe that had been causing them so much trouble with little to no effort.

The majority of the girls and boys surrounding him looked stunned and hushed whispers ran rampant, unfortunately for them Kuro's mako enhanced hearing could pick up everything they said. Not very impressed at one of the comments he said to the girl who said it, hey if you've got a problem with me feel free to take it up with my scythe its very generous" he answered. "also by the way you might as well say what you want to aloud I can hear all of what you are whispering to each other" he explained.

"umm by the way who are you exactly" one of the more maturely behaved girls asked.

"well shouldn't you know, well introduce yourself first if you want to know someone else's name" he responded. Kuro could feel everyone feel somewhat confused, perhaps they were wondering why someone who did what he had just done was being obsessed over manners "_well Angeal did beat that into me so I can blame him_" Kuro reflected.

"Okay" the girl responded in a composed manner "my name is Yu-Mi-Kim" she introduced herself "I am the Student council president of West Genetics."

"president huh?" Kuro asked. "do you own some sort of company?" he asked.

"uh no I am the head of the student council of West Genetics" Yu-Mi replied confused.

"is that some sort of organisation?" Kuro asked confused. How can you be the president if you are not the head of a company also who ws her mentor.

"uh no West genetics is an Academy for Pandora's to learn how to use their powers and protect humanity" Yu-Mi-Kim explained.

While Kuro had didn't full understand he got the gist of it "oh so you're the one in charge" he stated.

"uh no" the brown haired girl answered.

"wait what how?" Kuro asked cocking his head to the side "how can you not be in charge if you are the president?" he asked confused.

Yu-Mi was confused how could someone so powerful and skilled, someone who cut through Nova's like a knife through butter not understand what she was talking about. "Its a school Sister Margaret is in charge as she is the Principal" she answered.

"how can someone be a principle?" Kuro asked confused "aren't they something you make like rules and regulations that only you follow?"

"did he just say what I think he did?" Yu-Mi thought "do you know what a student is?" she asked.

"well yes anyone who has been taught or has taught knows" Kuro reesponded.

"Do you know what a teacher is?" she asked.

"do you possibly mean instructor or mentor?" Kuro answered still confused.

"uh no, I mean yes well sort of" was all Yu-Mi was able to answer "do you know what a school is?" she asked.

"huh?" Kuro said as he was now noticing that the other survivors had stated to come closer after seeing his behaviour.

"A school" Saeko Kotou the groups decoy a girl with black hair clipped back save for two bangs at the front said "its a place where people go to learn" she said Saeko was a little stunned it was absurd that this man had defeated a Nova as well as not knowing common knowledge.

"never heard of it I learnt everything I know from my brother and friends" he answered.

"there are more of you?" a girl almost screamed the girl as Mi-Ryung Baek.

"uh yes in SOLDIER there are total of seventy-eight of us SOLDEIR spread throughout the three classes"

"classes?" Mi-Ryung asked.

"well you know first class, second class and third class" Kuro answered.

"is that where you learn" Saeko asked.

"No" Kuro answered with are you serious face. "Third class is where you first start off when you join SOLDIER at that point you are hot blooded and ready to prove yourself" Kuro explained "when you have gained enough experience as well as becoming stronger and more dependable you'll be promoted to second. Now finally is First Class to get in there you have to be one of the best in top form almost a hundred percent of the time as well as being stronger, smarter and more composed than the seconds and thirds" he explained "now as you have seen here with me SOLDIER first class is allowed to customise their uniform not that any does it really besides not wearing the helmet on missions."

"where are the others" Yu-Mi asked.

"well the majority of them should be in Midgar and sat least a few squads of seconds are still posted Wutai" Kuro answered oh that reminds me what were those things that I killed earlier also could you be kind enough to tell me where I am, I was on a mission in Nibelheim when the reactor blew." he asked "oh my apologies I forgot to tell you my name. I am Kuro SOLDIER first class" he said with a small bow.

Yu-Mi had never even heard of the places that Kuro just mentioned nor had she ever heard of this thing called soldier that he claimed. Luckily Kazuha Aoi came to her rescue "this is Alaska she answered, I don't think any of us have heard of those places you talked about nor have any of us heard of this soldier that you claim to be apart of."

suddenly the granddaughter of Genog Aoi found herself pinned to the ground by a boot, Kuro had his scythe resting delicately at her neck and a cold expression was on his face. "lets get one thing clear girl" he said in a voice devoid of any emotion that unnerved everyone present "I do not claim to be SOLDIER, I _am _SOLDIER, feeble people such as yourself better lose the arrogant tone lest you desire to lose something else" he threatened.

For all of her strength and high-end skill Kazuha was unable to even resist the amount of strength that Kuro was using even though Kuro himself looked calm and relaxed. "_what is he something about him resonates with my but why_" she thought as he lifted his foot off her torso. Looking at his eyes Kuzuha saw that Kuro had glowing green eyes that were slitted

Snorting Kuro removed his blade from "my apologies" he said professionally "my outburst was somewhat unneeded" he stated as he helped Kazuha up "that is one of the few subjects I get touchy about" he explained. "I can see from your eyes that you are not lying to me so I guess it was wrong for me to take offence when you did not believe."

"I'm sorry too" Kazuha also apologised not expecting the person that could have killed her moments before apologise to her so humbly.

Their moment was interrupted by Elize Schmitz who spoke "well you could always come along with us to the HQ" she suggested playfully "I for one would feel a lot better if we had someone who could kill Nova's like they were nothing with us in case they appear again" the green haired girl stated earning the agreement of the other survivors.

"smirking Kuro responded "fine might as well, it's not like I have anything else better to do" he responded casually before joining them in their walk back to HQ.

As they were walking before he doned his Visor again Kazuha was staring at Kuro "_why do I feel as though I should know him_" she thought "_and why does he look so familiar?_"

* * *

**there like I said it was longer than expected as to Kuro/Kazuya's behavior please remember that while being a veteran SOLDIER he is only ten and has some insecurities as to why he attacked Jenova he believed that when he was born that she had abandoned him so that was in the back of his mind when she tried to influence him hence why he was able to resist it **

**As to why he 'resonates' with KAzuha it is because of when she toughed him while he was still in his mother Ories Womb. I am unsure where to go with this so input would be very much appreciate anything you would like to share so please feel free to PM me or Review if you have any suggestions**


	2. Children of the Reunion

**I kinda had to put in a lot of effort into this chapter as I was trying to keep everyone in character, but anyway's enjoy**

* * *

"_Stand. Stand! This isn't over yet. Good now come and fight! _(panting) _Chaos? _(grunts in pain as he is impaled) _It looks like you were more a beast than I. Very well I'll see you again Vincent, in hell. Hail_ _Weiss!_ (sound of metal ad glass breaking followed by crazed laughter)" -Azul the Cerulean's final moments

* * *

Kuro internally frowned as he walked with these people, Pandora's and Limiters he recalled. The SOLDIER first class commander desired answers. Apparently he was in a place where SHINRA and SOLDIER were unknown, these people had never heard of Midgar and apparently the place he had mistaken for the Northern Wastes was a country called Alaska. The constructs he had just defeated were called Nova and had been appearing here with the intention of wiping out humanity, also on a side note his PHS hadn't received any new emails and it said that it was out of the service area. Needless to say the Reaper of SOLDIER had plenty of thoughts vying for attention inside of his skull what he did not need were the nervous glances and odd looks everyone who he was currently with were giving him.

There was one however who was different. Kazuha Aoi as he recalled her name from earlier, the girl who had arrogantly insulted all of SOLDIER by accident was staring at him. Unlike the nervousness and awe that accompanied the stares of her fellow Pandora and limiters she was looking at him as though she was trying to recognise something. Kuro could tell that she was different from the others and what made her different was also what made her stronger. Deciding to ignore Kazuha and the others for a bit Kuro flipped open his PHS and scrolled threw the new Emails he had been sent while he was still in Nibelheim. Seeing that his the latest one was titled 'Urgent' and was from Director Deusericus he opened it it read '_warning to __any__ all able SOLDIER operates there has been an attack on the Junon cannon the perpetrators are unknown but their target is too take control of the mako cannon __any__ all able operatives are to immediately head to Junon __on Priority Omega.__Al__so Zack Fair is promoted to SOLDIER First Class_' underneath his skull styled helmet Kuro smirked "_looks like Angeal's 'puppy' is finally making some headway_" he thought remembering his small interactions with Zack. Then the first part of the mail sunk in "_great_" Kuro internally groaned "_I didn't show up to a priority Omega, this is going to be on my permanent record" _he stressed. "_also I will have to listen to Angeal's speech on responsibilities and honour_" Kuro thought dryly. While he was fond of Angeal Kuro not overly fond of the bulky first class's lectures.

Before Kuro could scroll through one of the girls walked up to him "is that your phone?" Mi-Ryung asked. "did you get a text message from one of your friends?"

Kuro snapped his PHS shut before replying "maybe, maybe not" he replied pocketing his PHS.

"Ooh looks like some received top secret orders from who ever is the head of SOLDIER" she teased trying to be friendly. "Where you asked to dispose of us I guess"

"Uh no" Kuro responded. Though the director did issue an order it was to counter threat in Junon it was priority Omega" he answered. "and I am unable to reply to confirm whether I am coming or not" Kuro sighed "not showing up to a priority Omega this is going to go down on my permanent record" he said slumping his shoulders sadly.

Every Pandora and Limiter was shocked by Kuro's behaviour they didn't expect a being who could dispose of Nova's like they were not even a challenge to best depressed over such a thing.

"Uh itzs okay you can afford to miss one mission right" Yu-mi Kim tried to comfort him.

"No its not alright" Kuro snapped letting it all out "now when I get back I am going to either have to listen to Angeal lecturing me about my responsibility and about honour. Or I am going to have to listen to Genesis quote his favourite Poem LOVELESS at me and then berate me for my lack of imagination when I tell him that I have no idea as to what he is talking about. don't get me started on what Sephiroth will say seriously he is going to be the most irritating of them all"

"Uh are those three friends of yours?" Saeko Kotou asked.

"Yes" Kuro answered "except that Sephiroth is my older brother"

"Does he look anything like you?" Kazuha asked interested at this new piece of information.

"No the only thing we have in common is the eyes" Kuro answered.

"Is that how you are related?" Kazuha asked a not entirely believing.

"Have you seen anyone else in the world with eyes like mine?" Kuro asked back.

Kazuha then recalled what his eyes looked like, glowing green eyes that were slitted like a cats "no" she answered.

"There you have your answer" Kuro responded.

"Is there any particular reason that you are acting like a kid?" Elize Schmitz asked trying to be polite as possible. "perhaps when we get back we should all go and have a drink as celebration" she suggested getting a yell of approval from some of the tired Pandoras and limiters. "what do you say?" the green haired girl asked Kuro.

"Uh no" Kuro answered "while I will not be affected by the alcohol last time I checked was was definitely under-aged."

"Wait what do you mean your under age?" Mi-Ryung asked confused "you look like a man in his early twenties to late teens" she stated

Kuro laughed to their surprise "oh I keep on forgetting that people don't know that about me" he stated. "I may look like this to you but in fact I am only ten years old in reality" he explained before there were shouts of disbelief. Through the shouts Kuro noticed Kazuha narrow her eyes in interest.

"What no way you can be a ten year old, there is absolutely no way your just shitting us" Saeko exclaimed her voice the loudest. "how is it even possible" she asked.

Kuro shared the same sentiment but he knew the answer "through extensive use of science genetic manipulation and the most vile kind of human experimentation" he answered calmly.

"So every one in SOLDIER is like you" Yu-Mi asked "they age faster than normal people?".

"What, no" Kuro answered as though she had asked a stupid question. "that just happened to me because my father Hojo wanted to see the results of his latest work sooner" he explained.

"But everyone in SOLDIER is experimented on in some form?" Kazuha asked.

"Yes and all of it done by Hojo I might add" Kuro stated. "though why does this shock you after all the equipment in your back didn't magically appear out of nowhere did it it had to be tried and tested or was it something you were all born with by some sort of miracle?" he asked much to the Pandora's and limiters discomfort "correct me if I am wrong" Kuro stated. No one did, none had the gall to tell him otherwise for they knew that their stigmata were the results of human experiments for finding a way to combat the Nova.

"What is it like being in SOLDIER" Kazuha asked trying to fill the silence.

Kuro thought on this while most children dreamed of joining SOLDIER and becoming first class the truth was far different. Seeing his 'mother' had confirmed his suspicions about it "SOLDIER well to be frank its a den of monsters" he answered after giving the question some serious thought "don't go in." Kuro warned and then proceeded to walk the rest of the way with them in silence.

"_A den of monster__s__?_" Thought Kazuha. "_is he referring to SOLDIER as a who__le or is he just referring to himself when he states that__?_"

Kuro had noticed that Cloud was nowhere to be seen "_I sincerely hope that Spiky is okay_" he reflected.

* * *

**Meanwhile Midgar Hojo's lab**

"What do you mean he isn't dead?" Genesis asked. "the mako reactor blew up and he died saving that poor civilian he used as a guide." The auburn haired SOLDIER stated. Genesis did not mention that the kids hairstyle made Angeal's puppy's hairstyle look normal. "_what is worse is that they've confirmed that it is natural_" he thought amused.

"No, no" Hojo tried to explain to the three firsts "he is not dead that wasn't a Mako explosion" he explained.

"Wasn't a Mako explosion? You better explain yourself Hojo" Sephiroth said stepping forward menacingly.

"I am trying to" Hojo snapped at his biological son "but I keep on getting interrupted.

"Then Genesis and Sephiroth can you please restrain yourselves for a brief moment while the _good_ professor explains himself to us." Angeal did not have to add that they were going to kill Hojo if his explanation wasn't good enough SHINRA be damned for all they care.

"Yes, yes my thanks SOLDIER first class Angeal" Hojo thanked before speaking without missing a beat. "you see when I first was _given _Kuro I had been experimenting with one of Ghast old projects with Kuro's arrival I had put that and hold for later and had it hid as a fail safe in the Nibelheim Mako reactor."

"Why in the name of Gaia did you hide something in a reactor" Genesis asked.

"That would bee the last place anyone would look for it" Hojo answered.

"Get on with it" Sephiroth hissed.

"Right, right" Hojo replied "well you see this work of Ghast's was for utilising Mako energy to tape into other dimensions I believe"

"What?" Angeal asked not quite sure that he had heard Hojo correctly. "I think I just heard you say 'other dimensions' as an explanation"

"I did" Hojo snapped. "it is possible for I have tested it I could successfully bring lifeforms from other worlds here."

"Do you have any proof?" Genesis asked not believing Hojo for an instant, as if he needed this already since Hollander had told him of the Jenova project when he was using the blood donor from Angeal to fix Genesis's wound. Fix would not be the correct word Genesis had found that he was slowly beginning to suffer from degradation. While he would have abandoned SHINRA Kuro's apparent killed in action status kept him here. He had to find out if that kid was alive.

Hojo gave them a cruel smile "why you affectionately treated one as your own brother the three of you" that was all Hojo was able to say before Sephiroth had him slammed against the wall and was starting to crush Hojo's throat. "you stole my brother from another dimension and fed him lies that we were brothers" the General despite being in a very bad mood was able to keep his voice calm. "What else have you lied about to him and to me?" Sephiroth though shaken by the fact of what Hojo just said still viewed Kuro as his brother though he had been one of the ones to Raise him the closest thing to a father figure the two of them had had was the man he was now crushing in his grasp.

Angeal went up to Sephiroth and made him release his grip "Sephiroth we need him to find Kuro if he is telling the truth" Angeal stated.

Relenting the General released his grip "can you rebuild the equipment" asked.

"Fortunately Shinra still has the resources and I still have the blueprints" Hojo answered taking in deep breathes of air and rubbing his bruised throat.

"How long will it take you?" Genesis asked.

"About two months roughly" Hojo answered.

"Do not be mistaken Hojo roughly doesn't cut it if you do not devote every second of your waking hours to this we are all going to kill you" Genesis stated. "and make Hollander do it afterwords" he added as an intended insult towards Hojo by mentioning his rival

Hojo snorted "I wouldn't do it any other way. I wouldn't want one of if not my finest work to disappear on me" he stated arrogantly. "also that cheap lab hack couldn't even cure a common cold forget about delicate calculations this requires" he told them

The trio excluding Sephiroth who just maintained his calm expression wore faces of distaste and disgust as they exited.

* * *

**Meanwhile base camp Alaska**

The Chevalier Agent fixed Yu-Mi Kim, Elize Schmitz and Kazuha Aoi with a stern visage "so" she began still not completely believing what she had been told despite the fact that she had heard about it over the communication channels and the evidence of the Nova disappearing off the Radar was there "you're telling me that a ten year old who looks like he is in his twenties who has a dark taste in fashion destroyed all of the Nova's with a Scythe and wearing a rag?" to her it sounded like something from a movie though she had to admit the man wearing a black tattered cloak with the skull styled helmet did look intimidation seeing how somehow the glowing effect of his eyes did unnerve the veteran Pandora. "oh yes and he has glowing green eyes I believe also you say they are cat-like" she continued "have I left out anything else other than how strange this is and the repercussions of it being true are?" she asked

"Those green eyes of mine are like a reptiles if you don't mind" a voice answered.

"Oh, of course my apologies" the Chevalier agent responded before looking up with a start "how did you get in here?" she asked lost for words.

"I have been here the entire time mam" Kuro answered politely. "I did walk in with them" he stated. The Chevalier agent avoided making eye contact Kuro knew this was because of his eyes, sometimes he wondered if it would have been better if he had left his helmet on the only difference was that they were also terrified not only disturbed when he was wearing it. "also my 'rag' just so happens to be something a friend of mine got me told me it was custom design and costed him a fortune to make. When I refused to believe him he showed me the recite and and that was that" Kuro said before chuckling "nothing can ever be half hearted for Genesis."

"Who on earth names their child Genesis?" the Chevalier agent thought aloud.

"Don't know he grew up an orphan" Kuro answered. "and just to let you know that isn't the most bizarre, while Commander Rashpodos's name was Genesis Commander Hewley's name was Angeal"

"Do you mean Angel perhaps?" the veteran Pandora asked confused.

Kuro sighed it was always like this "no his first name is Angea Angeal" he explained. "oh by the way like myself the General only has a first name his is Sephiroth"

"Could we contact this general of yours then?" the Agent asked.

"S_he definitely is similar to a TURK a little too rough but the style is still there_" Kuro thought. "well I could but the person I believe you're looking for if you would like to coordinate efforts would be the Director Lazard, but I can't seem to get a signal on my PHS so for the time being I'm in the dark" he answered.

"Who haven't had contact with them?" the Agent asked.

"Say what is your name I don't remember you giving it" Kuro smiled it was not a question.

"My sincerest apologies my name is Magellan" the Chevalier agent answered. "_I've seen that smirk somewhere before I just can't place a face to it_" she thought.

Kazuha also noticed something familiar to it but was able to identify it immediately "_that__'__s Grandfathers __smile_" she thought instantly recognising a trademark of her grandfathers, like Gengo Aoi's smirk Kuro's smirk was that of a man who was always ahead of his opponents though it held no ambition or the type of manipulation Gengo's had it made up for it with a slight mount of insanity along with a lust of blood as well as a note of self-confidence in ones abilities. In short it was not the type of smile Magellan or anyone else for that matter would like to receive. "_I think I may have to inform him of this_" Kazuha thought.

"Ah well is there anything we could do for you?" Magellan asked becase she did not know what else to say.

"Uh well yes" Kuro answered "you see I haven't eaten since I left Midgar and while I won't need to eat for a while I'd like some food I need something that I am familiar with to sort this out."

"Oh yes I forgot you had never heard of Nova's before" Elize stated. "I think I know a good place" she continued getting up and motioning for Kuro to follow him.

"Okay lead the way" Kuro stated cheerfully as he followed her out.

Yu-Mi and Kazuha shared a look before they mutually agreed that they should go after them and keep an eye out. Magellan sighed "I guess while he may be the most dangerous thing on this earth at the moment he really is a child" she stated before she remembered the way he looked at her when he had cornered her in the conversation. "While he is still a kid he definitely is not a fool" she admitted. "I need to contact HQ and get them to send Aoi over here maybe he can make sense of it."

* * *

Later Elize's bad taste had them sipping hot soup well Kuro just gulped it down in on shot and had several more much to the three girls shock. "why must you always be like this scheming woman" Yu-Mi grumbled about Elize's true motivation's as in trying to get to know him better.

"I have a name Holstein women" Elize responded teasingly.

Kuro just watched the interaction from what he could make out they most probably do this on regular occasions. He let their argument go on for a few more minutes before he interrupted. "can you two love birds just get yourselves a room already" he stated interrupting their argument.

Both girls turned to face him their own faces flushed with embarrassment and horror. "what in the world gave you that idea" they yelled simultaneously.

"Well you two look very close and I do believe you were arguing for" he paused thinking aloud "what was that word? Oh you two were arguing like a married couple" he finished.

while Yu-Mi and Elize flushed even further in embarrassment Kazuha laughed in her usual cheerful and carefree manner while she was off-field. "well that is definitely one way of looking at it" Kazuha stated before she began to laugh even harder.

"I don't get what's funny" Kuro said he did not intend to make a joke only get them to shut up.

"Well" Yu-mi tried to explain seeing that Kuro had not meant to make a joke at her expense nor was he aware of what was so embarrassing "well you know a married couple is"

"Two friends who are close right" Kuro finished for her after all Sephiroth had berated Genesis for arguing with him like they were a married couple and talking to him as though he was a jealous husband or wife. Needless to say he had no idea what was so offensive and only rationalised Genesis's reaction to overeating and Genesis well being Genesis.

"Uh no" Elize corrected "you see a married couple is between a man and a woman when they love each other they decide to get married or their family arranges it" she explained.

"Oh I think I understand" Kuro said with a laugh "I guess Genesis wasn't overreacting to when he was told that stuff then, and here I always thought he was the most melodramatic the biggest drama queen well. He still is just that he is ell within his rights to try to kill us whenever we said that stuff"

To the three girls whoever this Genesis person was he didn't sound like a very nice person and he did kind of give them the creeps if any of what Kuro said was true. "so what happens now" Elize asked trying to be as casual as it was possible given who they were talking to.

"No idea until I am able to get updates from the Director I am in the dark or for a better word blind as to what to do" Kuro answered "any ideas?" he asked.

"You could come to Genetics with us" Yu-mi suggested.

"I am not quite sure he would like it there though" Elize stated. "after all Kuro does not really look like the person who could stand to be stuck in a classroom all day"

"Its rude to talk about someone in as if they aren't there when they are present" Kuro said in a serious tone.

"Oh right sorry Kuro" Elize apologised "would you like to come to west Genetics with us?" she asked.

"I don't think Chevalier would allow it" Kazuha stated.

"This Chevalier you keep on talking about I have an idea as to what it is but can you please explain it to me so that I can better understand" Kuro asked.

Kazuha nodded "Chevalier is a Supranational military organisation dedicated to fighting the Nova, they were founded in 2018 in response to the Nova threat and were responsible for the creation of Pandora's Limiters and Stigmata." Kazuha explained.

"S_uch a noble sentiment_" Kuro thought "_if only it wasn't in human nature to be naturally selfish and self-centred they may actually succeed._"Raising and eyebrow he asked "what do you think they will do once you have defeated the Nova" he asked.

Everyone there was surprised by the question he asked. It was a good question though for some reason they had never asked it themselves an it had never been asked before. As such they were unable to reply and remained silent. Unable to find a suitable answer.

"I take that you don't know or you don't believe that you will ever defeat the Nova?" Kuro asked.

Again this was a question which was difficult for them to answer none of the three girls had ever thought about being able to defeat the Nova only surviving.

"At least you're honest" Kuro stated. "you doubt that which you are unable to know, that is a good thing I guess you know your limits"

"You speak as if you don't know your own" Kazuha observed.

"That's the truth of it" Kuro answered "I have never been able to find something that has pushed me recently everything seems to be getting even easier, I feel as if I am getting lax" he answered.

"What do others tell you?" Elize asked.

Kuro smirked "the ones who matter are saying that my performance is flawless and that I am getting even more skilled" he responded.

"Could they be lying?" Kazuha asked.

"Sephiroth does not lie, Angeal doesn't for it is an affront to his honour and Genesis is the one who only gives criticism if he is giving you good reports then something definitely is wrong with him unfortunately when I had Angeal and Sephiroth check they could not find anything wrong with either of us." Kuro explained.

"So what do you do for fun?" Yu-Mi asked trying to change the subject to avoid a gloomy atmosphere that was being built.

"Well" Kuro answered appearing to give his answer some thought. "well I do like to spar with Angeal Genesis and Sephiroth when they have time, I guess I like to maintain my equipment, oh and I enjoy going on eradication missions do those three count as hobbies?" he asked.

"Uh I'm not quite sure" Kazuha answered. To the three girls it seemed as though his entire life was centred around combat, which unfortunately it was.

"Huh? What's wrong with them? I believe they are perfectly legitimate, its a lot more productive than Angeal's puppy who goes around flirting with every girl he meets"

"Puppy are you talking about a person?" Elize asked.

"Uh yeah" Kuro answered. "my apologies we call Zack Fair Angeal's puppy because he follows him around like one, its kinda cute and funny sometimes I can easily imagine the tail wagging in-between his legs"

"He only hits on girls right?" Yu-mi asked hopeful.

"Oh no he does more but its just the same as me though he does sometimes at up when he is forced to train with Angeal calling him affectionately a slave driver" Kuro answered.

"Okay" Yu-Mi replied seeing that that question had flown straight over Kuro's head.

"So?" Kuro asked cheerfully "what is it you three do for fun?"

* * *

Gengo Aoi was disturbed he had been requested by Chevalier to head to Alsaska A.S.A.P because they believed that he could give a better insight as to what had happened. Gengo himself had only been briefed about this mysterious stranger that had single handedly decimated the Nova's forces when he arrived. It seemed that Chevalier wanted to keep this a secret to the public as long as possible. It was a personal concern for him because this unidentified individual seemed to be accompanying his granddaughter Kazuha at the moment. "If anything more happens to her, my son will never let me here the end of it" he muttered. His son Ryuuichi had become increasingly protective of his daughter as had his wife Orie since the disappearance of their son Kazuya. Gengo sadly remembered that day Cassandra had been Traumatised for a small while after that but the Legendary Pandora had been able to overcome it.

Gengo's musings where brought to an abrupt halt after he left the briefing room. What the scanners had indicated as something phenomenal and something he had not seen for ten years. The readings were almost identical to the ones he had gotten when Kazuya had disappeared. Apparently the person responsible for the Nova's defeat had appeared at the exact time those readings started. I wonder could he be from another world then Gengo decided to keep this information to himself and reveal if necessary to the individual who had travelled here. "Given what I have heard from his behaviour he does not know this, it would be beneficial for him to know it before others do however, but I wonder what I can get from him in exchange for this information" Gengo thought various schemes going through his mind.

Then the head researcher of Chevalier froze when he sited the person his Granddaughter and her fellow Pandora's were with. Sitting with them was a near perfect replica of his own son Ryuuichi. He said near as the man possessed similar features but possessed some of Orie's which was even more frightening. "T_his is a disturbing development_" Gengo thought as he tried to find ways of dealing with this. It seems that the man who looked similar to his son had noticed his presence even though he hadn't so much as looked at Gengo. "so is it Normal here to have creep old men stare at young girls?" he asked choosing the most inappropriate way of of asking that question.

Immidately the three Pandora spun around to face him Two of them screamed "paedophile!"

Kazuha on the other hand shouted "Granpa?" she asked "what are you doing here?"

"That geezer's your grandfather?" The man wearing the rag asked.

"Yes he most probably was trying to sneak up on us to give me a surprise" Kazuha theorised. That seemed to calm the other two girls down. "So granpa what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well I would like to say that I came to visit you and see how you were going" Gengo admitted. "But the truth is far from it I was called here because I may be able to explain how your friend got there" when the man looked at him Gengo felt his blood chill. It was like as though he was looking into the face of death, those glowing green reptilian made him feel even more unnerved.

"Well do you?" the man asked in a smooth voice.

Gengo inwardly cursed while the man may seem blunt he had knowingly pushed Gengo into a position that no matterwhat he said it would reveal that he was hiding something big. "well I can't say for sure but I have an idea, but I can't quite confirm it just yet" he answered. Reaching out with his right hand he introduced himself "I am Gengo Aoi I am also Kazuha's Grandfather as you might have guessed.."

The man took his hand and shook it "Kuro" he responded.

"By the way how old are you" Gengo asked. He saw Kuro smirk and thought "_yes with that smirk he definitely is related to me_"

"Oh they didn't tell you at the briefing" Kuro's smirk broadened into a large grin "I'm ten"

* * *

**And there you have it please review or PM me if you have any ideas any and all input would be appreciated Also I am looking for a Beta tester for MY Tsviet of Steel if anyone would like to be it please tell me**


	3. What is it?

**Here it is the second Chapter I hope you enjoy**

* * *

"_We shall strike down our foe with sharp steel and cold hearts. The weak die so that the strong shall be spared. Then and only then will our enemies know the true meaning of fear._"—Malekith Witch King of Naggorath

* * *

"Ten he says that he is only ten years old" Gengo Aoi stated in disbelief while he was his temporary quarters. While he was caught off guard by Kuro's statement Gengo had not let that show. It was only now in the relative privacy of his temporary quarters that he allowed his concern to be show. "Either he is lying or he has undergone some serious type of genetic manipulation" Gengo stated though he did see the evidence in the latter so it was possible. "_Then again_" he thought remembering what he had been able to discover from the readings. "_then again while I know that no is able to keep someone stable like that here, like I suspect that he came from another dimension at least or universe at most there might be someone out there who is capable of such a feat_."

* * *

In the depths of the SHINRA labs a certain scientist sneezed. "That is thoroughly unacceptable" Professor Hojo stated. "The temperature here is just right for experiments and with the delicate work I am doing a sneeze could be catastrophic" he explained to his non-existent audience. "That I Professor Hojo the head of SHINRA science be waylaid by a common sneeze is unacceptable."

"Get back to work" Genesis hissed at him. "if you really do have a cold I will ask Hollander to look into it, we wouldn't want you not to be ale to finish your work now would we" the insult about his rival was not lost on Hojo.

"Do Hollander's creations suffer from memory loss perhaps?" Hojo responded snidely. "Another one of his failure no doubt, and do tell me how could Hollander help my recent sneezing if can't cure a common house cold?" Hojo asked.

"By cutting off your noise" Genesis answered laying a hand on the hilt of his rapier "and hopefully your tongue too, keep that in mind all you need id you hands eyes and ears a tongue is not necessary."

"It is said that every time you sneeze that someone is talking about you" Sephiroth said as he entered the lab. "Though I wonder who would talk about you when everyone in SHINRA likes to pretend that you don't exist" the general of SOLDIER stated. "And if that saying was true how come I myself have never experienced such a problem in my life?" he asked.

"Its obvious I made you immune to all forms of sickness" Hojo answered without looking up from his work. "You and Kuro both" the scientist stated.

"Are you by chance saying that Hollander was able to make Angeal and myself as such?" Genesis asked because he and Angeal had never suffered from any illness either.

"No you failure you suffer from something more severe" Hojo remarked. "You may be able to hide it but I have noticed" the head scientist stated.

"What are you talking about?" Sephiroth asked not so sure if Hojo was bluffing or not. Dangerously circling Hojo like a shark adjusting his grip on the masamune in case Hojo needed extra encouragement.

"Do you really want to know?" Hojo asked. "Well I'll tell you, Do you remember the incident in the virtual training ground?"

"Yes how could I forget" Sephiroth answered not sure were this was leading but unwilling to let Hojo know that.

"Well you see your friend here started to suffer from something called degradation after it" Hojo said snidely still focused on his work. "The thing was he went to Hollander for the blood Transfusion and while you did offer yours for the donor Hollander in his arrogance claimed that it as incomparable and decided to use Angeal's instead." Hojo explained. "He didnn't want to have to use anything had made" Hojo added. "If I had done the transfusion he would have been in pristine condition and not like how he is now don't tell me you haven't noticed?" Hojo tuanted. "Your friend is slowly dying."

Sephiroth looked at his friend for to confirm whether Hojo was sprouting out lies or not. Genesis's eyes failed to meet his own and that was all the answer he needed. "Is there a way to cure him?" the general of SOLDIER asked.

"There is a way but Genesis decided to be a martyr when I offered previously" Hojo answered. "I believe he values getting Kuro back more than his own life or he would have us believe so" Hojo explained dissapprovingly.

"Enough, get back with your work, once your finished then you will have all the time in the world to cure me" Genesis hissted walking out of the lab and leaving Sephiroth alone with Hojo.

"So is there anything else you would like to talk about sephirtoh my boy?" Hojo asked.

"Just get back to work" Sephiroth snarled at him walking to the wall and leaning againts it "do not delay" he warned.

"Don't worry my boy when I immerse myself I am quite capable of finishing it" Hojo replied. His reply did not comfort Sephiroth at all.

* * *

Gengo approached the man, no he corrected himself the boy. He approached the boy who was currently sitting the assigned quarters that Chevalier had given him currently. Kuro as he called himself seemed to be in some sort of meditating stance. Clearing his throat Gengo Aoi asked. "Excuse me." as he entered the room.

The reaction was immediate, Kuro's eys snapped open and he looked Gengo in the eye "yes?" he answered Staring Gengo in the eyes.

"_Those aren't the eyes of a human_" Gengo thought as he was caught in the serpent like stare of Kuro's green reptilian eyes. Kuro's behaviour was completely different to when they first met a four hours ago. "_Was he wearing a mask or is this the mask?_" Gengo asked himself unsure which one was real. "Ah yes" Gengo replied" I need to speak to you." He stated in a serious tone.

"Is it about my sudden appearance out of nowhere or is it do with me having no knowledge of everything in this world?" Kuro asked professionally.

"_So its not a mask he is just being professional_" Gengo realissed. "_Still given the way he acted in our first encounter leaves him as dangerous._" Gengo nodded to Kuro's question "Its actually a bit of both" he admitted.

"Aren't all the rooms here wired?" Kuro asked suspiciously.

"_He's sharp_" Gengo noted. "Well yes" he answered. "But I have taken the liberty of having them turned off for this interview?"

"How?" Kuro asked he seemed to be suspicious of Gengo after he had mentioned the last part. Well who wouldn't be.

"It is a simple matter of human rights" Gengo explained hoping that this was enough. In truth he had Chevalier turn them off using that rule but had alternative reasons for it.

"Human Rights?" Kuro asked tasting the word as though it was unfamiliar to him "and pray tell what is that?"

"_So wherever he has come from such things as that do not exist interesting_" Gengo observed. "Well human rights is something that all humans are entitled to" he explained. "Infringing upon them is a crime."

"Why do I have the feeling that you have infringed upon these so called 'human rights' as you put them" Kuro asked.

"_He definitely is sharp if he is able to tell that from such a brief interaction_" Genog thought. "I have because of necessity" he answered.

"Let me guess you designed those devices that are in those girls back right" Kuro stated it wasn't a question.

"So you noticed the stigmata" Gengo said. "I was invoked in its creation" he admitted.

The look Kuro favoured him with was one of polite revulsion, but revulsion none the less. "The necessity was because of those being you face, Nova's if I am not mistaken?" he asked.

"You're sharp" Gengo said "yes the Pandora were created to combat the Nova."

"So you used something of the Novas to empower your Pandora's to combat them" Kuro stated. "Their resonance was similar" he explained.

"I'm afraid so" Gengo admitted. "but that is not the reason why I needed to talk with you."

"I'm on another world, you don't need to tell me" Kuro informed him."I figured that out for myself."

"You seem to be taking it rather well" Gengo noted. Most people he know would be unnerved or downright panicking.

"I learnt that there are some things that cannot be changed or controlled" Kuro explained.

"You seem to be rather mature for a person who is only ten years of age" Gengo stated.

Kuro smirked "yeah well having eccentric and insane scientist as the only parental figure in our life will do that to you" he replied.

"You were experimented on?" Gengo asked. Though he had already figured that much it would be good to get confirmation from Kuroo himself.

"Of course do think beings such as my self are born naturally? Or born like this?" Kuro asked.

"Is everyone in this Soldier group you are part of experimented on?" Gengo asked. He had noticed the way Kuro did not refer to himself as a person.

"Its SOLDIER not Soldier and no they are modified" Kuro corrected him. "experimentation is when we move beyond the bounds and try something new" Kuro explained.

"Did they do that with you?" Gengo asked intrigued.

"Yes but unlike the regular process of SOLDIER the process I went through has yet to be mass produced." Kuro answered.

"So you are one of a kind then?" Gengo asked,

"And you are a scientist and I have already expressed my dislike for a certain one who was my parental figure my dislike grew to all those associated with scientists" Kuro stated.

Gengo realise that Kuro was only being polite to him and dislike him because his profession which was understandable. "You see when you appeared, I received similar readings to that I had seen ten years ago" Gengo admitted. Knowing that with Kuro the truth was his best option, if he wanted to get Kuro to cooperate. While the boy was not trying to be threatening he still was able to unnerve Gengo and place him on edge.

"So you have seen this before" Kuro stated. "That does explain why you are interested though I get the feeling that no one else other than you here or in your organisation or company knows of it."

"You are right" Gengo admitted. "It was a private affair and I wasn't experimenting." Gengo sighed as he remembered the guilt he had felt. For Gengo he didn't usually feel guilt for anything but what had happened was more or less completely unrelated to the Nova. "It was when my daughter was giving birth to my grandson" he revealed. "that is when a glow of bright green light invaded the room. When the glow faded the room was in tatter and my grandson Kazuya was missing, his mother Orie and her husband my son Ryuuki were horrified and in shock."

"Hold on a moment" Kuro asked he had heard that Gengo had specifically said that his duaghter was giving birth to his grandson and not her own son. "Are you telling me that your daughter gave birth to her sister in-law's child?"

"Its complicated" Gengo admitted. He didn't expect that Kuro would be this smart and calculating, for a ten year old Kuro definitely was sharp.

"I have all the time in _your _world" Kuro said "so tell me" he commanded.

About an hour later Gengo had finished his explanation "And there you have it" he stated.

"So you believe that your grandson Kazuya Aoi is somewhere on Gaia?" Kuro asked. Gengo nodded to his response. Kuro's face twisted in revulsion he had made Gengo explain exactly why his grandson had to be taken from his mothers womb and be placed in his daughters womb. The answer that Gengos biological son and duaghter were the children of the mother to all Pandora Maria lancelot. "So you made love to a bieng that might not be enven human?" Kuro asked but he didn't let Gengo answer as because he laughed. "Well it can't be any worse than the fool who did it with my mother" he stated.

Gengo was glad that Kuro hadn't ade the connection between himself and Kazuya. "What was your mother?" he asked.

Still laughing Kuro answered. "I'll show you" before grabbing Gengo's face and burning an image into his mind. "That was my mother, though I still don't see the family resemblance to myself." Kuro stated thoughtfully.

Gengo was shocked by the image he had been shown "_that thing is what he calls his mother_" Gengo thought horrified. After all the creature only appeared to be remotely human at best. "What was that thing?" he asked.

"Her name is Jenova" Kuro answered. "Apparently she is mine and Sephiroths mother" he explained.

"Who told you this?" Gengo asked horrified at what type of human would do that to a child.

"I think I like you" Kuro stated "unlike Professor Hojo you still seem to have some form of moral code" Kuro them smirked again. "Despite the things you must have done in your line of work" he added. "I bet you even know what the Nova are really after" Kuro stated seeing the almost imperceptible twitches on Gengo's face. Only someone like him or Sephiroth would have noticed it. "You do that's good to know" Kuro stated. "But don't worry it'll be _our little secret."_

Gengo still shocked at what he had seen was able to get himself together still. "Was this professor Hojo the one?" he asked. Kiro nodded. "And you actually believe him?"

Gengo found himself against the wall Kuro holding him and staring directly into his eyes. "Know this" he stated "when it comes to Hojo there is no such thing as impossible, no our we done here?" he asked in a polite tone.

"I would like for you to come to west Genetics with me also the girls you were talking to earlier attend there and I think they would be delighted to have you" Gengo asked. "perhaps one of the legendary Pandora or Maria herself may be able to connect with him" he thought thinking to those individuals.

"I am guessing that what you are offering is prefferable to what your fellows will be" Kuro stated. "Fine I guess" he agreed.

"Also are you like this normally and was that behaviour with the girls an act?" Gengo asked.

Kuro smirked again. "No I am my usual self around those who are not hiding important information away from other also you are no the type of man people should trust" he answered.

"Very well then We will leave tomorrow morning" Gengo stated. "also could you give me a DNA sample, I need to check up on something" he asked handing Kuro a needle.

Kuro acquiesced with Gengo and put the needle into his arm getting a small amount of blood out after he gave it back to Gengo he whispered "Try anything with it that I don't approve of and you will die" he warned. Gengo smiled and nodded then left. After he left Kuro clenched his fist and was able to resist slamming it against the wall "Even here at an apocalypse everyone has their own agenda" he spat out the words. "Damned human." he snarled.

* * *

Kazuha Aoi was relaxing in her temporary quarters when her grandfather walked in. "Grandpa" she greeted him cheerfully.

Gengo smiled at his granddaughter "Kazuha how have you been?" he asked.

"Fine I guess thanks to him" Kazuha answered. "Though something about that Kuro is troubling me" she admitted.

"What did he say something or threaten you?" Gengo asked.

"No gramps" Kazuha answered. "I feel as though I have met him before and he does strangely resemble dad even though he claims to be ten" she explained. "Did you have another son?" Kazuha asked in all seriousness.

Gengo knew that Chevalier were not tapping into this conversation so he could be s open as he could with his grandaughter. "I have my suspicions on who he is" he answered.

"So who is he then?" Kazuha asked.

Gengos face turned serious. "Kazuha do you remember about you brother Kazuya?" he asked. Like her parents she too was there that day.

"Yes he disappeared the moment he was born ten years ago" Kazuha responded.

Nodding Genog asked "and how old does your newly acquainted friend claim to be?" he asked.

"Ten" Kazuha answered. "Though it is hard to believe it" she commented before she put two and two together. "You don't think that he is?" she asked.

"I know that he is though his DNA show extensive work on modification and being overwritten though I was able to find enough evidence to show that he was" Gengo answered.

"Should we tell him?" Kazuha asked confused. "Wouldn't Mother and dad be happy?" she asked.

"I think that it is better if we hint at it but let him figure it out for himself" Gengo answered. "What believes is his mother" Gengo stated but almost gagged at the scene in his mind "well lets say that it isn't something nice or human" he settled on saying. Gengo knew that he could Trust Kazuha not to leak any information. "Also he will be coming to West Genetics with us though I am taking him to familiarise himself with people" Gengo stated. "So you and your friends will have plenty of time to interact with him there and on the way."

"Okay I believe that the others will be happy though he isn't much of a talker his company is still enjoyable" Kazuha stated.

Gengo smiled "That so? Well I hope you are able to get along, just don't tell anyone about this , I am not sure if Ruuiki and Orie should know either" he stated before walking out.

After he had left Kazuha sat down and said to herself as she lay on he bed. "_So the mysterious saviour is my long lost brother_" she thought. "_I best ask him what he has done in the last ten years_"

* * *

Meanwhile in Midgar three SOLDIER first class operatives were in an argument "Don't you think you should have told us?" Angeal said disappointment evident in his voice.

"I don't like pushing my problems onto other" Genesis snapped at his childhood friend.

"You are dying and you use that for an excuse" Sephiroth stated not believing. "No this has to do with your pride as a SOLDIER doesn't it?" he asked.

Genesis snorted but did not deny the comment "We can have this discussion after we get Kuro back he stated as he walked off. Back to where Hojo was in the lab.

"Well that could have gone better" Angeal stated.

"On that I can agree" Sephiroth agreed. "Though it was disconcerting to know that he had planned to desert" the white haired general commented.

"I know though I did not believe he would put that on hold just to find Kuro" Angeal replied.

"Genesis was jealous of me not Kuro" Sephiroth explained. "Remember we were all like older brother figures to him" Sephiroth reminded Angeal.

"You are right there thought I don't understand one thing" Angeal said.

"What is that?" Sephiroth asked.

"You remember when Hojo told us that he took Kuro from another world?" Angeal asked.

"Yes I do" Sephiroth answered. "It was saddening to know that he was not my brother by blood and that Hojo had lied to both him and myself about who our respective mother's were."

"I know it just got me thinking what happened to the family that lost him" Angeal asked. "I mean did Hojo ruin their lives by taking him away or was he already discarded as he had been told?"

"I try not to think about it" Sephiroth admitted. "Though Hojo doesn't know either but if we do find them I will let them have the first minute and a half with him."

Angeal couldn't help but look amused "You sure that would leave anything for the rest of us?" he asked.

"That is what the phoenix down is for" Sephiroth said holding said item in his grasp.

"What if he doesn't want to return?" Angeal asked the important question.

Sephiroth did not look concerned by this "We both Know Kuro even if he doesn't desire to return to us he will come back because duty and honour demand it from him"

Angeal nodded. "Though I wonder if the TURKS have been able to get that boy speaking, I heard that they were able to help him with his Mako poisoning though I am not sure how that is possible because no one is supposed to recover from that but anyway Perhaps we could go ask him, for all we know this Cloud Strife person might be a fan of yours and more willing to open up to you"

"I suppose it is worth a try" He agreed.

* * *

For Cloud Strife the last few days seemed to be blur, the boy was unsure whether he had been here for seconds, minutes, hours, days, months or years. Time for him seemed pass as every one of those yet none of them. This was due to the Mako poisoning he had suffered in the explosion. The people in the black suits who were called the TURKs were able to get a few minutes of of him being wholly aware but that was it at maximum of five minutes that they could keep him lucid for and no more, otherwise it as almost impossible for anyone to understand him.

"Are you sure about this" Cloud at the edge of his conciousness heard a man say. He didn't have the refined somewhat slippery edge that he had come to associate with the voices that belonged to the TURKs.

"We cannot afford to use it otherwise everyone in SHINRA will know" a much deeper voice said. Cloud was able to regain some sense of awareness after all who didn't know who that voice belonged to. If the General of SOLDIER actually decided to pay a visit to a nobody like him it would have been an immense honour. Though Cloud still thought he was dreaming he decided it might be good talk to them.

"Cloud Strife is it" the one who cloud thought might have been bulky and possessed black hair wielding an immensely oversized sword asked.

Cloud was able to respond with a weak and tired "yes."

"Did you have contact with SOLDIER first class Kuro before he disappeared." the one that sounded like his hero and looked like him asked.

Cloud managed to respond by nodding his head. Before saying weakly "yes"

"Were you with him" the black haired one asked. Another nod.

"What happened?" Sephiroth asked. "Please try to tell us" his hero asked.

Cloud tried to sit up straight in the hospital bed. The other Soldier caught him and prevented him from falling down "easy there" he said being as gentle as possible.

"He had taken me into the reactor, saying that he couldn't leave me out alone" he managed to say with great effort. His hero was asking him how could he let the man down. "He fixed the reactor and then I saw something written on what appeared to be a sealed off doorway."

"What was written that would attract Kuro's attention?" The black haired one asked.

"It read Jenova" Coud answered. "He said it was his ma's name." Cloud expanded.

"I see" Sephiroth or at least the one who resembled him Cloud's vision was abstract at best.

"He force his way inside" Cloud continued. "There was something hidden in there, he found it" Cloud shook violently with the memory of what he saw and what he experienced The Black haireed one had to hold him firmly to keep him from falling off. "It was terrifying Kuro asked why she had abandoned him and his brother, It was as if they were communicating" Cloud explaained. "Then he started to crush everything destroying it and he almost crushed me to I think"

"What happened then?" Sephiroth asked.

"Sirens alarms strted ringing" Cloud answered. "He picked me up and ran, as the explosion happened he covered me, trying to comfort me that we weren't going to die he said I would make a fine SOLDIER I didn't believe him."

* * *

Cloud sunk forward all his energy and will power for the moment expended. Angeal gently placed him into his bed "He's had it rough" Angeal stated.

"So that's why the reactor exploded" Sephiroth nodded as they made their exit.

"What is this Jenova, you originally thought she was both yours and Kuro's mother and I don't think Kuro talks to inanimate objects" Angeal asked.

"I don't know what I was able to gleam from some of the records here was that they believed originally that Jenova as an ancient" Sephiroth answered.

"That is past tense" Angeal noted.

"I don't know but the records here are incomplete, deliberately I must assume" Sephiroth answered.

"So what do we do know?" Angeal asked.

"I will stay here and maintain a close eye on Hojo" Sephiroth stated. "You and Genesis will go to the Mansion in Nibelheim and see if there is anything there that we can find out."

"That sound like a plan" Angeal stated. "Though we best hurry it won't be long before someone catches on to us."

"In that case don't take Genesis and take your SOLDIER second class Fair instead" Sephiroth answered.

"Yes it would look less suspicious if I had him with me" Angeal agreed. "Though how do I explain the situation with to him?"

"You will be going on official business, I believe Hojo may be more than willing to give you a reason" Sephiroth stated.

"Okay" Angeal answered knowing what he had to do.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed if you have any ideas you wish to share please review or PM me**


	4. Meetings part one

**So hey guys I decided to update this one. I know not updating anything just doesn't suit me though it is easier. But I also find writing fun So I hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

"_The Japanese say you have three faces: The first face; you show to the world. The second face; you show to your close friends and family. The third face; you never show to anyone; the truest reflection of who you are._" -Lessons learned in life

* * *

Genesis Rhapsodos internally frowned. He felt the degradation eating him from within. It was a throbbing and painful sensation, Genesis believed that he could endure it at least until they were able to find and retrieve Kuro. "You know" a familiar voice spoke from behind him. "I did wonder why I couldn't be the donor" Sephiroth stated as he walked up to his friend. The White haired SOLDIER first class regarded Genesis for a minute before continuing. "It seemed as though Hollander was not willing to let one of Hojo's experiments have anything to do with his." Shephiroth's normally neutral tone had an edge of disgust creep into it.

Genesis sighed "That is we are all to them, I guess" he answered. "Tickets to their success their greatest achievements or greatest failures." He was tired and needed rest though he did not believe that relaxing or even sleeping would help.

"We are not just their lab rats" Sephiroth replied. "We are so much more than that" the general of SOLDIER stated.

"Both you and Kuro were told that you were not like the others" Genesis stated. "That yours was a special existence." Genesis now looked Sephiroth in the eye and asked. "What if what Kuro found proved that but it was not what either of you meant?" The auburn haired SOLDIER had been told of the Jenova project by Hollander though he still did not know exactly what Jenova was. "Remember Jenova was excavated from a two thousand year old rock layer."

"I know" Sephiroth replied. "what does that make me?" he asked rhetorically. "Am I a human being, more importantly are any of us?"

Genesis chuckled "if Angeal were here he would tell us it is our actions that define who we are not the circumstances of our birth." the second in command of SOLDIER replied.

"That is true but" Sephiroth agreed. "But Angeal isn't here" he stated. Angeal had left in the early hours of the morning to go to Nibelheim to investigate the SHINRA mansion with his puppy Zack Fair.

"I do wonder how the patient is doing" Genesis confessed. He had not been with Angeal and Sephiroth when they had questioned the boy though they had told him of what was they had learned later.

"His condition is Cloudy with a chance of Strife" Sephiroth replied. It was a poor joke though it did manage to make Genesis laugh.

"Is the world ending Sephiroth or did you just crack a legitimate joke?" the auburn haired SOLDIER asked rhetorically. Making it the second rhetorical question asked in this conversation. "Man the poor kid how much did he have to put up with at home I wonder?" Genesis asked genuinely feeling sympathy for the youth. IT was rare that he showed concern for strangers, but this stranger was the last person who had contact with Kuro so Genesis guessed he could have some leeway.

"I could answer that" Veld the Director of the TURKS answered stepping out from the bend in the corridor. As always he was dressed in his black business suit.

"And what would the director of the TURKS want in return? Mr Veld" Genesis asked with sarcastic respect. It was known that little love was lost between TURKS and SOLDIER.

"Merely your cooperation" Veld answered in upfront and professional manner. Though all members of SOLDIER knew better than to take a TURKS word at face value. After all for every TURK you saw there were at least four that you didn't see.

"Trust and TURK don't go well together do they?" Genesis challenged. "More importantly what are you trying to get us to cooperate in?" he asked.

"That matter is a little too delicate to discuss in a hallway of a SHINRA building" Veld answered though it was more like he was confessing that it was extremely important.

"You are not suggesting that Kuro has gone rogue?" Sephiroth asked in a dangerous tone his gaze at Veld sizing the man up.

"No" Veld answered. "Though I am offering us to cover for you while you engage in your unapproved activities." he explained.

"What do you want in the return?" Sephiroth asked wearily. They had moved to the science division just before where Hojo was working. There were no camera's here

Feeling that it was secure enough Veld answered the general of SOLDIER. "there is a recent terrorist group that I have discovered information on" he began. "It calls itself AVALANCHE. And they are planning a strike on Junon in the near future."

* * *

"Man Angeal this top secret mission is awesome" the puppy more commonly know as Zack Fair stated as they got off from the helicopter. Zack was enthusiastic as ever which also meant that his zero attention span was currently active.

Angeal blinked because for a minute he perceived a tail wagging happily between Zack's legs. "_The first thing I am doing after I get what is in here to Sephiroth and Genesis is getting a good nights sleep_" Angeal noted. He hadn't gotten any recently. Angeal sighed at Zack's antics "Zack do you remember what the phrase 'top secret' means?" he asked his pupil come little brother.

Zack looked embarrassed at this no doubt remembering what the 'top secret' meant. "Sorry Angeal" he apologised. "I guess I kind of got worked up to be one a mission like this" he explained.

"Focus on the tassk at hand" Angeal stated. "We are to gather any and all notes that are related to the Jenova project for Doctor Hojo" he instructed.

"Yes sir" Zack replied at attention before he leaped over the mansion gate and kicked open the doors to the mansion before he rushed inside. That was before he ran back out. "You know Angeal I just wanted to ask something" he explained.

"Permission to ask granted" Angeal replied folding his arms together before giving an internal sigh. "_Well at least Zack did come back out_" he noted. It did show some improvement to the black spiky haired SOLDIER second class's discipline.

"This is well you know" Zack began unsure how to begin. "This job has TURKS written all over it" he explained. "So I was kind of wondering why they sent us SOLDIER to retrieve it?" Zack asked scratching his head.

Angeal had to admit Zack was learning though this was not really one of the occasions where he wanted Zack asking questions. "Doctor Hojo specifically requested for two operatives of SOLDIER to perform this mission" Angeal partially lied. Hojo had made a formal request to president Shinra so that Angeal could go to the SHINRA mansion. But Zack did not know that Angeal had taken him along so that it would look less suspicious.

"Uh Okay" Zack answered satisfied though not enirely. "So we are looking for any notes on this Jenova project right?" he asked.

Angeal nodded. "Correct Also we are not to show it to anyone else but the General, Genesis and Doctor Hojo himself" Angeal explained.

Zack nodded then suddenly it looked as if a light bulb was lit up inside of his head as if he suddenly understood something. "Wait Hojo doesn't want anyone else looking at those notes" he stated. "So if the TURKS were here they would fins something that they believed is suspicious and report most likely putting Hojo in a difficult position or worse."

Angeal did neither to confirm or deny that it was better if Zack came to conclusions by himself rather than having Angeal lie to him. "Either way we need this to be done as quickly and efficently as possible" Angeal stated. "Also this mansion has been abandoned for at least several year" he added. "So be on your guard. Who knows what we might find that in there."

"All right" Zack said leaping straight into the air and punching his fist high above his head. "Lets do this" he yelled before he dashing back inside the mansion.

Angeal sighed. "I have the keys right here" he stated after Zack had left. Opening the gate he walked in through the kicked down door before he began fixing it. "Zack if you rush headlong without thinking everywhere you are going to land yourself into some extremely difficult and dangerous situations one of these days." Angeal muttered. And he finished fixing the door. "Alright now I need to find those things for Hojo" he stated before he walked deeper into the mansion. "I just hope there isn't anything alive hidden in the basement that would be extremely cliche" he commented. Poor Angeal had no idea that he had just caused a certain former TURK who had been the product of project Chaos to sneeze. Nor did Angeal know that the said product of Project Chaos was now wide awake because of the sneeze and had Zack fiddling with the combination dial on his lock. So for Angeal Hewely things were about to become a whole lot more awkward and complicated when he found Zack and his pupil's 'new friend''. But fortunately or unfortunately for Angeal he decided to not look into the basement first as he believed that is where Zack would have gone to look first to look. Walking up the stair Angeal sighed "I honestly hope that Zack isn't doing something foolish or what I think he's doing." Ageal's PHS vibrated. Picking it up Angeal saw that he had received a message from Sephiroth. The contents disturbed him "great as if we didn't have enough problems to deal with as it is" Angeal complained in a rare show of uncharacteristic irritation.

* * *

"My friend the fates are cruel, there are no dreams no honour remains the arrow has left the bow of the goddess" Kuro quoted for the girls.

"Well that is pretty deep" Mi-Ryung Baek noted. "Your friend Genesis whoever he was did seem to like poetry and literature." the light brown haired Pandora noted.

"Add agricultural and you'd be right on target" Kuro stated smirking. Though unlike the other ones this seemed connected ore with positive emotions than his previous ones.

"What kind of person who is like yourself would waste his time on agriculture" Saeko Kotou asked incredulously. "Why would anyone-"

"Why a person like Genesis" Kuro answered deciding not letting the prideful and arrogant Pandora continue, as he had no wish to listen to her ramble. "I always did find that he had an appreciation of superficial things" the SOLDIER first class stated. "Though I must say he knows how hard it is to build something which does give him an insight into how disruptive it is when we break things." Kuro admitted. Genesis always knew but he never told anyone. Only Angeal and Kuro himself knew of it though Kuro had found out from Angeal who was present when Genesis was a child. "Though I must say if you were to ask him about LOVELESS he would keep talking to you even after your interest had died had its funeral held and then scattered to the winds" Kuro informed them. He only felt it was necessary in case they ever came into contact with Genesis.

"LOVELESS" Yu-Mi Kim asked. "Is that the name of the poem or exert you quoted?" she asked.

"Yes" Kuro answered. "The poem is called LOVELESS" he stated. "There is a play of it two though the last act has been lost and no one remembers what it was." he explained.

"The last act is missing" Saeko stated. "Then how the hell did they make a play for it?" she asked.

"Language" Kuro chided her and shot her a cold look with his reptilian like eyes that quelled any retaliation from her. "They improvised" he explained "In short they wrote it themselves and made the final act though Genesis dislikes the perfect ending preferring his tragic interpretation of it." Kuro inwardly smirked the feeling reaching his eyes then it was gone before any could realise it had been there. For Kuro he was concerned at how Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth were. He knew they could take care of themselves but he was concerned on how they took his disappearance or whether they thought he was dead. While these thoughts flew in and out of his skull causing him some concern Kuro did not let any of it show. Instead he opted to maintain his calm and professional demeanour with those who it was required for.

"What ending do you want" Kazuha asked him. She had yet to participate in the conversation on the plane but now she spoke up fixing Kuro with an intense look of concentration as if she was going to gauge his answer.

Kuro then gave his trademark smirk. "I am not one of the three" he replied much to the girls confusion. Seeing that they didn't understand he decided to elaborate. LOVELESS is about three friends, the first is the prisoner the second is the wanderer and the last is the hero." he explained. "Angeal fits the criteria for the second friend while Genesis continuously tries for the third" Kuro then sighed. "Though I believe his role is that of the protagonist" he admitted.

"So he's the Hero then?" Elize Schmitz asked still finding it not quite understanding what Kuro was saying.

Kuro chuckled of course they wouldn't know in fact Sephiroth Angeal and himself would not have known except for the fact that Genesis had beaten it into their head. "No" Kuro replied. "The protagonist is the prisoner." Seeing that they were still confused and not quite understanding he said. "In the second act the three friends are in a vicious battle." he explained. "One is captured, he becomes prisoner. Another is forced to flee, he becomes that wanderer, final the one that is left dies, he is the one who becomes thee hero." The Pandora's seemed to understand this and accepted his explanation satisfied.

"So what you are saying is the reason you do not have an ending of your own is because you are not one of the three?" Kazuha asked to confirm it.

Kuro nodded. "Yep that's pretty much it" he agreed. "Now s there anything else you would like to ask?"Kuro said surveying the Pandora's from what he was told they still had three hours till their plane reached West Genetics.

"Yeah" the girl named Mi-Ryung Baek answered. "I'm sure we have quite a few, if its not a problem?" she asked. In her usual soft spoken manner.

"Not really" Kuro replied. In truth he didn't mind given that this was different world anything that SHINRA considered top secret or classified held no power to sway anything here so he was quite happy to talk to these girls. But before he had them give him their word that they would not tell anyone else if questioned. Though he hadn't told them what would happen if they broke their word, Kuro knew that they had a vague idea.

"Well" Saeko began. "How old where you when you first took the field" she asked bluntly. Earning disapproving looks and shakes of the head from her fellow Pandora's "What?" She said to her fellows. "He did just say he didn't mind."

"No I said 'not really' is what I said" Kuro corrected her. "that means that is is a problem but only a minor one" he explained. "Anyway to your question I was first fielded in the Wutai war five years ago as a field test." Kuro informed them.

"You where only five when they first forced you to fight?" Yu-Mi Kim asked horrified at the thought.

"Uh no" Kuro replied not understanding of the Pandora's reactions of horror and sadness. "I began training with my brother earlier two and a half years prior" he informed them. "Wutai was thee first time I killed another human being." he explained to them. "It was so that Dr. Hojo could analyse how strong I had become and so that he could adjust his schedule accordingly."

"Why is the Poem your friend likes called Loveless?" Elize asked trying to change subject.

"Its LOVELESS not Loveless" Kuro corrected her. "all capitals" he explained. Kuro was not angry at them like Genesis would have been. Kuro has never been angry only confused and irritated. But right now he was somewhat displeased, though he did tell himself that he is in another world and they wouldn't know about it. "Truth is I can't really tell you without spoiling it" Kuro answered answered.

The Pandoras did seem a little disappointed at that. "Well I guess you don't like spoilers then" Shion Nayfield a girl with black hair and glasses stated.

"Spoilers?" Kuro asked confused. "Is that some sort of detergent or corroding agent that you employ?" Kuro then said "If so then could you get me a sample I would like to test its effectiveness some time in the near future"

The Pandora's giggled at this much to Kuro's confinement. To them for all his intelligence and skill in the end he still was a ten year old though he was much more mature he did not know what some luxuries were. "Well a Spoiler is information that you don't know on the story that is shown to you before you get to that part or even start on that story" Mi-Ryung explained being the one to get over her giggling first, She also blushed a little embarrassed about her reaction.

Kuro on the other hand did not know what the term blushing was and assumed that she was overheating though he had no idea why. "Are you too warm?" he asked politely putting his forehead to hers to check her temperature. "Your face is flushed I think you might have a fever or be sick" he stated. This caused Mi-Ryung to blush even further turning her face red. Kuro's eyes widened in shock. "Your temperature has gone even higher we might need to get you some medical attention quick" he stated in a his serious tone. Truly the youngest SOLDIER had no idea why the other Pandoras started giggling again. "_Is this situation for one of their own amusing for them?_" Kuuro asked thinking that he had to re-evaluate his opinion on them. "What is it about your comrades predicament that you all find amusing" he asked coldly in his Sephiroth like intimidating voice.

That was the trick it snapped all the Pandoras out of whatever they were in. "Well" Elize began "Mi-Ryung is embarrassed and what you were doing was making it more so for her?" the Green haired Pandora explained.

"What has that got to do with her temperature?" Kuro asked sceptically he was not convinced.

"You mean to say when your embarrassed that you don't blush?" Kazuha asked interested.

"My face has never reddened" Kuro answered. "_Nor has any SOLDIER for that matter_" he remember. They just looked away ashamed or held their head low either those two or they expressed it in some other manner.

"Well this is going to take a long time to explain" Kazuha stated while the other Pandoras nodded their heads and gave sounds of agreement.

* * *

Sister Margaret one of the oldest Pandora alive was concerned. Aoi Gengo had the Pandora's from West Genetics flying back there on his private get with a _Special _guest. If were not for the fact that Aoi Gengo had requested it himself she would have been tempted to deny this. Who ever they were providing shelter for anything on this person was kept silent either that or they were an unknown. This troubled Sister Margaret as she did not like potential threats to be in West Genetics. The plane was scheduled to arrive soon so she decided to go and greet the returning Pandoras and congratulate them for their heroics during the 8th Noval clash. Whoever this person Geno was bringing here was he did not Chevalier getting their hands on them any time soon. Though she had heard of rumours that an unknown took down all the Nova present including the unknown type. "_Perhaps this person is the one responsible_" Magaret thought to herself as she arrived at the airstrip.

After about half an hour the private jet arrived so to say Margaret greeted the Pandoras and the staff you left the jet. She was not surprised to see Aoi Gengo himself come out. "Where is this person you talked to me about?" she asked whispering silently so that no one could hear them while they made it look as if they were just passing one another.

"He is coming out with the next set of Pandora's" Gengo replied as he passed her. "His appearance you may find disturbing, and be aware he is extremely dangerous."

Sister Margaret blinked in surprise. "Did Gengo just say 'he'?" So this person she was to meet was meet was male. That in itself concerned her. There had never been any male Pandoras. Also what she didn't understand was what Gengo had said about his appearance. Why would it be disturbing. Sister Margaret did not have to wait long to discover the answer. Gengo was right this person's appearance was indeed disturbing. If not for a few differences he would look exactly like a young Gengo Aoi. Though what drew the aged Pandora's attention more was the fact that his eyes where slitted and were a blueish green while they also glowed. Needless to say he cut an intimidating figure though he had a uniform that she had never seen before though it was covered by what appeared to be a ragged cloak. Sister Margaret noticed that it only appeared worn and ragged, it seemed to be made up of what appeared to be a the feathers of a wing just with the quill taken out The cloak itself seemed to be ever shifting giving a bizarre sensation. In his right hand he held a helmet with a skull themes visor. In his left she saw what appeared to be a scythe that he rested casually on his shoulder. While it appeared as if he was relaxed some as experienced as Margaret could tell that he was alert and penetrating able to react to any form of threat at a moments notice. Her trained eye also picked up the hilts of two swords strapped to his side though they were masterfully concealed by his cloak. But like everything else his reptilian eyes stood out Sister Margaret felt as though she had just been evaluated and judged the moment he glanced at her. It was as if he was sizing her up finding weaknesses that he could exploit to his advantage if they came to blows. In short the sensation was not pleasant for Sister Margaret. But it quickly passed as one of the Pandoras talked casually to him attracting his atttention. The aged Pandora silently tanked the younger one as she made her way towards them. "Yu-Mi Kim" she greeted on of the Pandoras talking to this person. "It is good to see you back safely"

"Thankyou Sister Margaret" Yu-Mi Kim replied. "Though we wouldn't have if it were not for this guy" she said pointing a her thumb at the cloaked figure.

"So I take you have met him?" Sister Margaret asked carefully she didn't want it to appear as if she was trying to pry.

"Yeah seriously though the guy is extremely hard core" Yu-Mi stated. "He just steam rolled over the nova like a runaway train, cutting through them like a hot knife through butter."

"While I'm sure that praise is warranted are you sure you are not over exaggerating?" Sister Margaret asked.

"Exaggerating" Yu-Mi said almost hysterically. "You should have seen him take down four R-Type Nova in less than an instant and then when the unknown type fired it attack at us he just raised his and, and blocked." she almost shouted out.

"It was in one point four seconds that I took out the beings you call R-Type Nova" The cloaked man corrected her.

Before she left to join the others Yu-Mi whispered into Sister Margaret's ear. "I know he can here this but I need to tell you he is way younger than he looks, in fact he is just ten." Then Yu-mi turned around to the cloaked figure and waved while smiling at him. "See you later kid" she said to him as she joined the other Pandora's "Make sure to come see us after you finish up."

The figure repleied though his reaction seemed somewhat forced or pantomimed. "I will attempt to if it is possible." Now turning to Sister Margaret he extended his hand. "I believe you needed to see me?" he asked.

Taking his hand Sister Margaret answered. "Yes, I believe so" she said shaking his hand. "I am Sister Margaret" she introduced herself.

"My name is Kuro" the cloaked figure replied professional with a polite smile.

"_Now I know he will bring trouble_" Sister Margaret internally sighed as she recognised the smile that was reminiscent of Gengo's own. "Well Kuro I have some things that I need to tell you" She stated. "I hope you are going to listen."

"I can promise nothing" Kuro replied. "But I will listen to you, I am rather good at listening."

* * *

**So How did you like it I know I took a long time to update but when writing some stories it sometimes is difficult to not mix up the plotlines. It's is a good thing that I keep notes on what I was planning. Also if you have any feedback please review and PM me all feedback is appreciated. Also how did you luike Angeal's interpretation of Zack. I mean suuure it is a little unfair but according to what his mother said about Zack in Crisis core it is a fitting description of his view on Zack. Besides I couldn't resist having the SHINRA mansion and not including Vincent Valentine. I really am looking forward to writing Angeal's reacttion to it and though Vincents is going to be easy to write. So until next time See ya!**


	5. Meeting's part two

**So I was last week I am going to write another chapter so I started it. Then I got caught up with work and other things so I kind of didn't get to finish it. By other things I mean life in general and some of the other crossovers I write not to mention the ones I read. So here we are with the unfortunate SOLDIER first class who is in a very strange situation. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"_When the war of the beast brings about the worlds end, the Goddess descends from the sky"_ LOVELESS prologue.

* * *

Kuro summarised that his slitted reptilian like eyes would cause most discomfort. So he settled for squinting. The strangely dressed woman who was called Sister Margaret had asked him this when she realised that he had begun to squint. "I take it due to your reaction along with most others here that my eye's unnerve them" Kuro had answered her. "Don't worry I can see just fine like this." he had explained. "Though I do plan on getting some riding goggles." Kuro then had to explain what he meant by Riding Goggles for it seemed that they had misunderstood what he had meant. Also to his dismay they did not have any of those unless it was meant for swimming. So being pragmatic Kuro decided to settle with using his spare shades that he had pinched from Rude when the TURK wasn't paying attention. "_Remind me to thank him for keeping spares_" Kuro mentally noted that was if he was ever able to meat Rude again. Though the SOLDIER first class could imagine the TURK's reaction when he realised what Kuro was talking about. "_Veld will never let him live that one down ever_" Kuro reasoned as the director did not approve of such situations happening.

"So do you understand why you have been brought here?" Sister Margaret asked when they had taken him to her office. Kuro had been asked to leave his scythe and his two standard SOLDIER blades outside the SOLDIER first class was almost impressed that they had asked him to remove his cloak and the swords. So now he was left in his Black SOLDIER First class uniform sitting down on a seat opposite a table where the woman named Margaret sat.

"I came because I was lead to believe that Gengo Aoi was offering me something more preferable to what Chevalier would be." Kuro answered casually. While he could tell he was not fooling Sister Margaret everyone was put off by it. After all the best way to fool someone appear to be little relaxed. Obfuscating stupidity as Tseng had called it.

"Well that is somewhat true" Sister Margaret admitted. The First class could tell that was not all of it so he pounced on that slip.

"So I there something about me that I have not been privy to?" Kuro asked casually in a carefree manner. Though it seemed that a veteran like sister Margaret was able to tell that he was about to get very dangerous.

"No" she replied quickly. Not too quickly but enough to try and ease the tension that had suddenly built up. "Your" Sister Margaret began. "Your situation as we call it is rather unique" she explained. "While Chevalier is able to bypass the human rights laws They can't really do it to you because you are out of their authorisation" She explained. "And if any news was leaked to the public there would be an uproar as well as they may lose their sponsors. Also there is the problem of you coming from another world and to mistreat you may cause hostile relations with your world should we ever come into contact with them."

Kuro raised an eyebrow. "You people are putting a lot care into this especially when it contains a decent few 'ifs'" he stated. "Also what is this human rights thing you keep on talking about this is the third time I have heard it and the second time I have heard it from a figure that seems to be some form of authority" Kuro explained. "So please enlighten me to what this thing you call 'human rights' is?" he asked.

Sister Margaret was surprised at this and she visibly let this show. "They do not have them where you come from?" she asked almost sympathetically that almost got under Kuro's skin. Being pitied was something he despised.

"Uh no the only real rule was do what is necessary" Kuro replied not understanding the concept of human rights. In his defence a man Like Hojo who had raised him had no concept of them either so Kuro was not entirely at fault.

"Well" Siter Margaret began "Human righter are" Kuro was rather surprised by Sister Margaret's explanation. According to himself he had violated these laws on plenty of occasions and so had the rest of SOLDIER. In Kuro's and SOLDIER's defence they were under the orders of the authority A.K.A the SHINRA electric power company so they could try to get out of it. But Kuro was more interested if anyone from this world found out what type of activities the TURKS were involved with. Also Kuro was somewhat surprised that the act of murder was only punished with imprisonment. So he was rather confused on Gaia while it was not acceptable to kill someone it was alright if you were to try to seek vengeance by killing the said person if they had wronged you by killing someone you held dear. It was not like anyone cared too much. Sure some would shun and revile you for the act but unless the said person was a high profile Shinra employee, a SOLDIER or a TURK and maybe some of the peace keeping units mainly the troopers no one was going to care too much. That was just the way the world was, filled with monsters and you should be more focused on your own survival than what the person who lived next to you did in their spare time. Well that as Kuro's perception of things as the First class knew everyone had a different opinion he had learnt that from his interactions with Genesis.

"So in short you people mainly Dr. Gengo brought me here to keep me at arms length until you can formulate a plan" Kuro stated.

"Where did you get that idea from?" Sister Margaret asked wondering why he had just suddenly changed the topic of discussion.

"You looked a little too comfortable when you were lecturing me" Kuro replied offhandedly. Though in truth he had been able to discern that from several signs that she had shown in their conversation but Kuro could rather hold his cards closer to his chest for the moment after all only an idiot goes all out at the start in a situation like this.

"I have noticed Mr Kuro that you are rather calm about all of this" Sister Margaret stated.

"Well it is not like I can do anything to change it" Kuro replied. "I am no scientist" he stated. "I am SOLDIER it is not my job to deal with these problems" he stated. "And I am not paid sufficiently enough either" he joked. Kuro however was rather sick of people asking him why he was rather composed about the situation when the answer was obvious. The first thing would be that losing it would not help Kuro had to suppress an internal sigh this is why Sephiroth could not stand too many people it seemed. Well it seemed to Kuro like that at least. People constantly asking the same question over and over again when the answer was obvious it was rather displeasing.

* * *

"Vincent I'm a cool parent right" Grimoire Valentine the scientist who had suggested the stagnant lifestream theories and who was in charge of the discovery of Chaos and Omega. Vincent had many traits that he had inherited from his father Grimoire. The black hair, the tall imposing figure, the calmness the he possessed in situations along with his red eyes. Not to mention the taste in dark clothing.

"Can you please not talk to me, ever?" was Vincent Valentine's cold reply. It would be difficult to say whether the TURK was embarrassed or whether he was just following orders. Either way those would be the last words that passed between the father and son. Grimoire died in a Lab accident protecting his assistant Lucrecia from the blast during a tragic accident in his research. This would be only the beginning of the TURK's troubles.

Not long after that Lucrecia had gotten involved with Hojo and his Jenova project bearing and giving birth to the fruit of it. The child she and Hojo had named Sephiroth. But Lucrecia had him taken out of her hands the moment she was born. Later on she became ill due to the experiments she had gone through in Project-S Vincent her bodyguard confronted Hojo about this and was killed by the doctor who used his corpse to perform various experiments.

Lucrecia was desperate to bring Vincent back and decided to go over something that she had been privy to when she still worked for the man's deceased father. Over the course of the weeks she successfully fused the Chaos materia into Vincent's being and his body started to reverse the process of decomposing. Later in order for him to be able to control the being known as Chaos she implanted the Protomateria within him but for some reason his body began to decompose again. No one knows what else Lucrecia did but over a week later the decomposing had been reversed yet again. Though Vincent was in what could be called a Coma.

Unable to live with what She had done Lucrecia killed herself only to discover that beings that held Jenova within them were unable to merge with the lifestream Jenova herself being an Alien species. Lucrecia fled and resided within crystal in the cave that she and Grimoire had first discovered Chaos in but not before she had left notes on her Thesis on Chaos and Omega for Vincent to find if he awoke. This last part was unknown to the formerly deceased TURK.

Years Later Vincent awoke and transformed into the creature known as the Galian beast. Thinking this is his punishment the former TURK sealed himself underneath the SHINRA manor in its basement in a coffin. And now he had awoken to the feeling that he was being talked about or referenced in an indirect way and the sound of a dial being turned, by the most impatient and carefree of hand. "_What is going on?_" the Former TURK asked himself as he saw the lid of the coffin being opened up.

* * *

Zack Fair SOLDIER second class opened the lid o the coffin to find a pair of blood red eyes looking back at him as he peered inside. "Whoa!" exclaimed ash he stumbled back dropping the lid back on whatever or whoever was inside the coffin. The more he thought about it the more the puppy realised there must be some guy in there. According to the puppy's logic then that guy might have an idea as to what they are looking for. Slowly and carefully Zack lifted the coffin lid again to be met by the same stare. "Uh hey" Zack began. "Do you uh know anything about this thing called Jenova project?" he asked trying to sound casual.

The man inside the coffin blinked "The Jenova project" he repeated as though Zack had just stirred a very bad memory. "Why would you bother me about that?" he asked.

"_Wow anti-social much_" Zack mentally noted. "Uh well I was asked by that creep Hojo to come here with my mentor and well collect any and all notes on it" he explained.

"You are not a TURK" the red eyed man stated as he still lay in the coffin. "What are you?" he asked. "And why do your eyes glow?"

"How old is this guy and how long has he been down here?" Zack asked himself. To not know a SOLDIER when you saw them was rather strange. "Uh well I am part of SOLDIER we are like SHINRA's super soldiers" Zack explained though he didn't intend the pun. "Uh I have no idea what I am looking for so if you would e kind enough to at least point me in the right direction I would be extremely grateful."

The stranger inside the coffin was not listening. "So that is what they decided to call it" he murmured. "I take it Hojo is in charge of the induction then." Even one like Zack Fair could tell that this was not a question just a statement.

"Awesome you know about it?" Zack said forgetting the type of situation that he was in and ruining the tense atmosphere.

"Yes in a way" the person replied. "I take it you are infused with Mako that is why your eyes glow" he stated. "It would be correct to assume that you have no idea why Hojo is looking up information that he hid away."

"You would be correct" the stern voice of Angeal rang out across the basement. "Zack what have you done this time?" he asked shaking his head.

"You beat the resemblance to that of the woman named Gillian" the figure in the coffin stated as he got up. "So you are the product of project-G."

"What?" Angeal asked narrowing his eyes. "Are you talking about?" This thing knew who his mother was.

"To my knowledge there was two different Jenova projects" the figure stated. "Project G run by doctor Hollander and Project S run by Hojo" he explained. "Since you were sent by Hojo you are most probably looking for the information on Project S that is located in this manor but I must ask why would he send SOLDIER as your protege called you."

"That is classified" Angeal replied calmly and smoothly, though he was surprised that a complete stranger was able to tell that Zack was his Protege. He did not know how strong this creature was or if he could defeat it if it decided to turn hostile.

"Then he should have sent in the TURKs" the figure replied. "This is more suited to their line of work." it stated.

"See even he agrees with me" Zack stated pointing at Vincent. "Man I did say this job has TURKs written all over it."

"How do you know so much about all of this?" Angeal asked drawing his broadsword.

"I was once the TURK assigned to accompany Hojo" the figure replied the facct that he said was and TURK together meant that something happened mainly no one left the TURKS unless they were deceased.

Angeal was visibly taken aback and Zack for his part fell over at the revelation. "Whoa did he imprison you here in that coffin to prevent you from talking?" Zack asked.

"No" was the reply he was given. "The fruit of Project S's mother did that though she was trying to save my life and I imprisoned myself here for my failure to stop the Jenova project."

"Does Project S stand for Project Sephiroth?" Angeal asked. Receiving a nod from the figure. "Then along that line of thinking is Project G stand for project Genesis?"

"That is a mistake" the figure replied. "Though I presume that is the first products name it is not the name of the project" he stated. "I would rather not say hat it stands for because I think you have figured it out for yourself" he explained at the shocked look on Angeal's usually stoic face. "Not something you would like to discover" the he stated.

Angeal was able to compose himself rather well given what he had just discovered. "Yes" the bulky First class agreed. "You said Sephiroth's mother did this to you why?"

"I had to confront Hojo about her health after Sephiroth's birth due the illness that she started to suffer from and the mental trauma as well" he explained. "Hojo then shot me killing me before he used my body for some other experiments of his" former TURK explained until Zack interrupted him.

"Wait minute!" The puppy shouted. "Did you just say that you died?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes" the Former TURK replied. "You can ask the director for the autopsy report if you really want" he added. "The name that you want is Vincent Valentine." He didn't seem to came about this fact. "As to how I am here it was through Lucrecia's experiments that brought me back" he stated regarding his hand and arm. "Though I am unsure whether I should thank for this or add it to the list of things I have to curse her for." he said barely above a whisper.

"_Valentine_" Angeal mused "_Where have heard that before?_" "Are you a relative of Grimoire Valentine?" Angeal asked noticing if Vincent was who he claimed he was then the two shared same surname.

"Yes" Vincent replied looking down as if ashamed of something. "He was my father" the Former TURK admitted.

"Is there any of his and Ghast joint research here?" Angeal asked. The second reason they were there was to get the notes on the alternate worlds as Hojo called them.

"Yes" Vincent replied. "They are in the Manor's library" he explained fixing Zack with a look. "Not the basement" he finished.

"Aww sheesh can't you cut a guy some slack?" he asked. Though he knew that answer was no

"You are a SOLDIER" was Angeal's reply needless to say for the bulky first this should be all that needed to be said.

Vincent's was not much better. "I was a TURK" he stated. Though the TURK part explained everything.

Vincent proceeded to go back to the coffin. "I am done here he stated. Before closing it." leaving Zack a little confused.

"What he went back to sleep?" Zack stated surprised. "Man why would he bother?" The spiky hared second was rather confused and not entirely understanding of the situation that Vincent had been in.

"From what I was able to make of what he had said, Vincent is not very proud of the Jenova project" Angeal explained. "Nor his part in it" the bulky first added.

"What does that mean Angeal?" Zack asked a little confused. The SOLDIER second class was rather innocent in a sense though the term was a very accurate description of him.

"It is better that we don't find out fully" Angeal replied. "We may end up in a similar situation to Vincent's" he explained.

"That is something I do not want" Zack admitted. "Being all down and depressed like that, no wonder why he can't sleep."

"That is probably the better part of it" Angeal said silently. Knowing Hojo that most definitely was.

While Angeal's thoughts were preoccupied Zack was the only one of them to notice that Vincent had taken the lock with him inside. "_Wow he must really not like visitors_" the Spiky haired second thought as he hurried after Angeal.

* * *

Kuro's mood was rather annoyed at best at the moment. After his talk with the woman called Sister Margaret he had been told that he would be staying as a student at west genetics for the duration of his time here. Which meant he would be attending classes. This irritated him as he tried explained to her that he already was SOLDIER first class and had no intention of having to work his way up again. This was met with some amusement from Sister Margaret as she explained the schooling or education system as she called it to him. Apparently he could pass for a transfer student in his late teens even though he was physically twenty five and had only lived for ten years. Essentially Kuro was to be posing as limiter. From what he had learnt limiters were the ones who freeze the Nova while the Pandora's took them down. In short he was to pretend to be the backup. For an elite shock troop like Kuro this was a sever dent in his pride and ego no to mention how demeaning it would be to play along. Now Kuro was by no means a braggart but like all males even a ten year old had an ego and to be _beta_ as he put it was somewhat infuriating.

Moreover they had tried to make Kuro give his word that he would not hurt any of the students even if he was provoked. Kuro had refused to agree and had told her that he would try but only if those on the other end didn't go too far. Kuro was not someone to be insulted easily like Sephiroth but he did have some triggers not that anyone knew since recently Kuro had been able to control his emotions while in battle to have a tranquil fury where he looked completely calm when he tore people apart. This was a technique Kuro had been thought to control his emotions and feel as little as possible so that he could focus on the enemy.

In essence it was as if the emotions he was feeling had been refined and concentrated into the size of a pin's tip making it whole dangerous and effective. Cards like this he kept lose to his chest along with his materia and other techniques

So here he was being led by one of his seniors or sempai as they liked to be called led him around giving him a tour. Kuro believed from their reaction to him that he was playing the part of the transfer student or the new student well. Before he this he had to have changed into the school uniform that he found was rather annoying. "_So this is how a TURK may feel when they are dressed up_" he thought. Remembering how uptight Tseng and Veld looked all the time.

Kuro suppressed a grin as he remembered the response he had given Tseng when the TURK had told him that he shouldn't worry as they still got paid more than he did. "_Are you sure about that?_" he had asked. "_I was under the impression that my monthly salary was three times yours and Veld's yearly one combined when the new vice president explained it to me when I asked him why I had so much gill in my account._" The memory of getting one over the TURKs was a rather pleasant one.

"And here are the Male dorms for the first years" His guide a first year Pandora named Si-Ran informed him. She was a girl in her mid teens who had short neatly combed brown hair and a cheery disposition that reminded Kuro of Zack.

"Thanks for the tour Sempai" Kuro said trying his best to sound appreciative and actually succeeding. "I hope I didn't cause you any disservice" he said scratching the back of his head. Like Zack did when the 'puppy' felt a little foolish.

"Oh it was not a problem Kuroi Karito" she replied. Apparently that was the his title in their language. Well Kuro did know it could have been worse. It always could have been worse.

"I'll See you in class" she stated as she waved him goodbye as she left.

Kuro internally growled at his situation before walking into the dorm room and going to his designated quarters. There he took off the contact lenses that they had asked him to where it was in essence a shade that his his glowing slitted eyes with them appearing to be normal blue ones. Kuro looked up to see his slitted Aquamarine eyes stare back at him in his reflection. "This going to be very difficult to adjust" Kuro stated as he dropped to the floor and began to do push ups. Since there was no training room he could practice in without being seen. So he had to fall back on the muscles exercises and sword drills. "I only need three hours of rest at maximum" Kuro snarled to himself this was going to be one boring night since they had not developed a reality simulator to practice in. "I must say SHINRA is way ahead of these people in some aspects" Kuro admitted.

* * *

About Three hours after the encounter with Vincent Valentine Zack and Angeal had managed to procure the notes that they required. "Geez Angeal" Zack complained as he fitted the last of books into the helicopter. "This is like a third of the library in here" he stated which was true. "I know it is important but I need to ask why are we taking it all at once?" the spiky haired second asked. His question was not unwarranted as there was little to no place left in the helicopter.

"It is better this way" Angeal stated as he and Zack got into the cramped space that remained. Everything was strapped up nicely so that it couldn't fall out. "_That reminds me_" Angeal remembered. "Zack I believe you may want to look at your PHS there might be something you may find interesting" he stated. Angeal knew Sephiroth and Genesis may have wrapped things up with the incident in Junon so Zack didn't have to worry about that.

"Great Gaia" Zack swore as he read the start of the message. "I missed a priority Omega" he stated getting hysteric. "man this is going to go on my personal record.

"_Kuro has the excuse of being a ten years old_" Angeal noted as he compared the two's behaviour in situations like these. "_Zack however doesn't have that excuse_" Angeal thought Shaking his hea at the Spiky haired SOLDIER's antics. "Zack" he said in a tone that made his 'puppy' pay attention to him. "You were here on a request from Hojo there is no problem as you were already on a high level mission" he explained.

The spiky haired second breathed a sigh of relief. "Man Angeall what did you do that for?" he asked. "You nearly gave me a heart attack" Zack stated.

"Have you read all of it?" Angeal asked sighing at Zack's attention span and knowing that his protege had not read all of the message or in his hysteria missed a few parts of it.

"Uh no" Zack replied. "I'll get right to it" he stated and continued to read the PHS.

"So" Angeal said after Zack had finished reading the PHS message "I believe congratulations are in order. SOLDIER first class Zack Fair."

"Uh, Thanks I guess" Zack replied sounding not sure about what he had just read or his promotion. "I" he began. "I thought I would be more happy" Zack stated. "I mean getting to be a first class was my dream and all, but for some reason I don't feel as I thought it would" he explained. "Weird huh?"

"Well Zack I guess we could always not throw the party that Kunsel was planning" Angeal informed him playfully.

"Wait what? Aw man why did you ruin the surprise form me?" Zack asked as he whined at Angeal for well being Angeal.

Angeal smirked before he replied. "It got you to lighten up didn't it?" he stated more than asked.

Zack gave a small laugh "yeah I guess" he replied.

The flight back to Midgar was largely uneventful it was when they were on the outskirts of Midgar that Zck decided to try something. "Man I need some fresh air" the newly appointed spiky haired first stated.

"Zack" Angeal shouted but his Protege had already opened the door and hoped out slamming it shut.

"Hey I know how to fix him, yo" came a cheerful voice that belonged to the TURK flying the helicopter.

Before Angeal could reply to order him to desist the TURK used his extraordinary piloting skills to make the Helicopter to a barrel role. "Do you have not sense of discipline as well as reason?" Angeal shouted.

"Aw Shit yo" the TURK swore. "I think we lost Lieutenant Fair" the TURK stated..

Angeal snorted in contempt Zack would not die from such a fall it would take a lot more to kill him. "Reno" he snarled in annoyance as did the co-pilot.

"Aw man I understand commander Hewely but you too Rude?" the now named Reno asked his partner. Silence was all that greeted his question.

"This is commander Hewely to all SHINRA personnel" he called out over the radio "Lieutenant Fair has just disappeared in sector five please all able bodied personnel please find him." After finishing what he said Angeal turned off the radio and added. "This is going on your permanent Record Reno" The red head's cursing was a satisfactory answer for him.

* * *

Zack felt immense pain from where he had landed. Groaning as he found that he had landed on hard ground. "_how far did I fall_?" he asked himself.

"Hello mister?" a new soft and gentle voice called out to him. "Are you awake?" it asked.

Zack Fair newly promoted to SOLDIER first class opened his glowing sapphire eyes and his day just got a whole lot better the next instant.

* * *

**Before you ask yes I did read the Fifth Act time travel fic by Sinnatious. Also I read it in January when it was recommended to me by one who read my 'The Angel with a Single Wing' DxD crossover. And like him I can't just write a story with Zack in it on Gaia without having him meet Aerith/Aeris in it. By the way let me know which name you would like me to use.**

**Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it If you have any ideas you would like to share please review or PM me it is very heartening to see crossovers and fics get review favourites and follows and motivates me to keep on writing them. Not that I won't stop writing them in any case.**

**Feed back is as it always has been. That is to say that it is welcome. **

**Also thanks Edboy4926 for your reviews 21 hours ago thanks**

**Until next time.**


End file.
